


444 55566688833 99966688

by endboss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, I mean i havent even planned the ending but bruh i dont like angst, M/M, but happy ending, chanyeol is oblivious, joonmyun uses weeb emojis, maybe a teeny tiny bit of angst, will add more pairing later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endboss/pseuds/endboss
Summary: Baekhyun just wants to be Kyungsoo's (boy)friend, Kyungsoo just wants to be alone.Jongdae just wants Chanyeol to stop being stupid, Chanyeol doesn't know what he wants.And Joonmyeon just wants to use ugly emojis.[university au/text fic]





	1. [Mon 08:58] coolyeol: baek

_[Mon 08:58]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:58]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:58]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:58]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:58]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:59]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:59]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:59]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 08:59]_ jongdaemn: okay you dont need to post that literally every 10 seconds

 _[Mon 08:59]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 09:00]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 09:00]_ coolyeol: at least im trying to help my best friend unlike a certain someone

 _[Mon 09:00]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Mon 09:01]_ jongdaemn: “help”

 _[Mon 09:01]_ jongdaemn: baekhyun has been late to class every single day yeol

 _[Mon 09:01]_ jongdaemn: theres nothing you can do to save him

 _[Mon 09:01]_ coolyeol: at least i can try :(

 _[Mon 09:01]_ coolyeol: oh fucK

 _[Mon 09:01]_ coolyeol: bAEK

 _[Mon 09:02]_ coolyeol: THE PROFS HERE

 _[Mon 09:02]_ coolyeol: WHERE ARE YOU

 _[Mon 09:02]_ jongdaemn: hes fucked

 

  
  


_[Mon 09:48]_ BAEkhyunie: F UKCC

 _[Mon 09:49]_ BAEkhyunie: FJSDMK;FM

 _[Mon 09:49]_ jongdaemn: lol

 _[Mon 09:49]_ BAEkhyunie: fuckfucjufkcufck

 _[Mon 09:49]_ coolyeol: i really tried baek

 _[Mon 09:49]_ BAEkhyunie: first of all, fuck you dae

 _[Mon 09:50]_ BAEkhyunie: chanyeol youre the only real friend i have

 _[Mon 09:50]_ coolyeol: :*

 _[Mon 09:50]_ coolyeol: u didnt miss much tbh

 _[Mon 09:50]_ coolyeol: something about mozzarella

 _[Mon 09:50]_ jongdaemn: MOZART, YEOL. MOZART.

 _[Mon 09:51]_ coolyeol: same thing

 _[Mon 09:51]_ BAEkhyunie: lol wats that

 _[Mon 09:51]_ BAEkhyunie: im not even gonna bother coming now

 _[Mon 09:51]_ jongdaemn: how are you guys alive

 _[Mon 09:52]_ coolyeol: u jelly

 _[Mon 09:52]_ coolyeol: oh ya theres a new dude in our course too

 _[Mon 09:53]_ BAEkhyunie: is he hot

 _[Mon 09:53]_ coolyeol: idk if ur into small nerdy guys

 _[Mon 09:53]_ coolyeol: he’s like, bald

 _[Mon 09:54]_ coolyeol: and scary

 _[Mon 09:54]_ jongdaemn: chanyeol everyone is small for u

 _[Mon 09:54]_ coolyeol: u jelly

 _[Mon 09:54]_ jongdaemn: ugh

 _[Mon 09:55]_ BAEkhyunie: if yeol is scared of him hes def my type

 _[Mon 09:55]_ coolyeol: hey!!

 _[Mon 09:55]_ BAEkhyunie: love u bro ;)

 _[Mon 09:55]_ coolyeol: love u too :*

 _[Mon 09:57]_ jongdaemn: disgusting

 _[Mon 09:57]_ coolyeol: u jelly

 _[Mon 09:57]_ jongdaemn: U G H

  


 

***  
  


 

 _[Tue 08:42]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Tue 08:42]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Tue 08:42]_ jongdaemn: again?

 _[Tue 08:42]_ coolyeol: baek

 _[Tue 08:43]_ BAEkhyunie: IM AWKAE!!

 _[Tue 08:43]_ coolyeol: oh

 _[Tue 08:43]_ BAEkhyunie: FuCK

 _[Tue 08:43]_ jongdaemn: u have 20 minutes until class starts get yo ass over here

 _[Tue 08:44]_ BAEkhyunie: OMW

 _[Tue 08:44]_ BAEkhyunie: SAVE A SEAT DFOR ME

 _[Tue 08:44]_ coolyeol: i got u bro !!

 _[Tue 08:44]_ BAEkhyunie: THA NSK

  


  


_[Tue 11:13]_ jongdaemn: AHAHAHAHAHA

 _[Tue 11:13]_ BAEkhyunie: shut up

 _[Tue 11:13]_ jongdaemn: I CANT BELIEVE

 _[Tue 11:14]_ BAEkhyunie: sHUT UP

 _[Tue 11:14]_ jongdaemn: U FUCKIN S M A C K E D INTO THE NEW GUY

 _[Tue 11:14]_ jongdaemn: AT FULL SPEED

 _[Tue 11:15]_ jongdaemn: GUY WAS DRENCHED IN HOT COFFEE

 _[Tue 11:15]_ coolyeol: to be fair at least baek arrived on time for once

 _[Tue 11:15]_ jongdaemn: AHAHAHAHA

 _[Tue 11:15]_ BAEkhyunie: youre not helping yeol!!

 _[Tue 11:16]_ BAEkhyunie: why was that guy even standing in the door like that

 _[Tue 11:16]_ BAEkhyunie: what was his name again? kyungseong? kyungwhatever?

 _[Tue 11:16]_ jongdaemn: its kyungsoo you dumbass

 _[Tue 11:17]_ BAEkhyunie: whatever

 _[Tue 11:17]_ coolyeol: dude looked like he was gonna kill u

 _[Tue 11:17]_ coolyeol: scary af

 _[Tue 11:18]_ jongdaemn: it probably wouldve been better if u had apologized baek HAHAHA

 _[Tue 11:18]_ BAEkhyunie: ugh i wouldve if the prof didnt come in LIKE A SECOND LATER

 _[Tue 11:18]_ coolyeol: yea that was bad timing

 _[Tue 11:19]_ jongdaemn: sucks to be you bro

 _[Tue 11:19]_ jongdaemn: HAHAHA

 _[Tue 11:19]_ BAEkhyunie: fuck u

  
  
  


_[Tue 12:09]_ baekhyunie: hey hyung!

 _[Tue 12:12]_ myeonmyeon: Hi Baekhyunie =)

 _[Tue 12:12]_ myeonmyeon: How can I help you?

 _[Tue 12:12]_ baekhyunie: hyung your emojis are so 2006

 _[Tue 12:12]_ baekhyunie: anyway you know kyungsoo right

 _[Tue 12:13]_ baekhyunie: you sat with him today

 _[Tue 12:15]_ myeonmyeon: Yeah! As student representative I offered to show him around =D

 _[Tue 12:15]_ myeonmyeon: Why?

 _[Tue 12:15]_ baekhyunie: yeah so i mightve ran into him today by accident

 _[Tue 12:15]_ baekhyunie: like literally ran into him

 _[Tue 12:16]_ baekhyunie: spilled coffee all over his clothes

 _[Tue 12:16]_ baekhyunie: good thing he only wore black

 _[Tue 12:19]_ myeonmyeon: Oh, so you were the “careless fucker” he complained about

 _[Tue 12:19]_ myeonmyeon: Should’ve figured

 _[Tue 12:19]_ baekhyunie: hyung!

 _[Tue 12:20]_ myeonmyeon: Sorry Baekhyunie =)

 _[Tue 12:20]_ baekhyunie: STOP WITH THE =) FACE

 _[Tue 12:20]_ baekhyunie: ANYWAY…do you have his number? i wanna apologize and offer to pay for the clothes

 _[Tue 12:20]_ myeonmyeon: Sure! Give me a second

 

_[attachment: Contact: Do Kyungsoo]_

 

 _[Tue 12:21]_ baekhyunie: thanks hyung!

 _[Tue 12:21 ]_ myeonmyeon: Anytime ^__^

 _[Tue 12:21]_ baekhyunie: dont ever use that emoji again

 

  


 

 _[Tue 12:22]_ Baekhyun: hi!

 _[Tue 12:30]_ Kyungsoo: Who is this?

 _[Tue 12:30]_ Baekhyun: uh im baekhyun...we’re in the same music theory course

 _[Tue 12:33]_ Kyungsoo: I see.

 _[Tue 12:33]_ Baekhyun: uhhhhhh

 _[Tue 12:33]_ Baekhyun: i might also be the person that ran into you and spilled your coffee

 

 _[Tue 12:45]_ Baekhyun: kyungsoo ssi??

 _[Tue 12:45]_ Kyungsoo: You should watch where you’re going.

 _[Tue 12:45]_ Baekhyun: i know!!!! like im rly sorry i was just running late and lemme tell you that teacher hates me

 _[Tue 12:46]_ Kyungsoo: I can’t imagine why.

 _[Tue 12:46]_ Baekhyun: excuse me??

 _[Tue 12:46]_ Baekhyun: ANYWAY i just wanna say im rly rly sorry

 _[Tue 12:46]_ Baekhyun: and ofc ill pay for ruining your clothes

 _[Tue 12:46]_ Baekhyun: and possible 3rd degree burns

 _[Tue 12:46]_ Baekhyun: honestly tho i kinda saved you that coffee is shit you should try Minseok’s coffeeshop

 _[Tue 12:47]_ Baekhyun: best coffee in the world

 _[Tue 12:47]_ Baekhyun: if you tell him i sent you youll get a discount

 _[Tue 12:47]_ Baekhyun: cause like the owner, minseok, hes my friend

 _[Tue 12:47]_ Baekhyun: i mean im not just saying the coffee is good cause its my friends coffeeshop ya know?

 _[Tue 12:47]_ Kyungsoo: Baekhyun-ssi.

 _[Tue 12:48]_ Baekhyun: FUCK sorry i get a little sidetracked sometimes

 _[Tue 12:48]_ Baekhyun: yeah anyway ill give you the money in class tomorrow i promise

 _[Tue 12:48]_ Baekhyun: and again im rly sorry

 _[Tue 12:51]_ Kyungsoo: Okay. Thanks.

 _[Tue 12:51]_ Baekhyun: yeah no prob =)

 _[Tue 12:51]_ Baekhyun: FUCK ignore the emoji

  
  
  


_[Tue 12:51]_ baekhyunie: i hate u

 _[Tue 12:52]_ myeonmyeon: What did I do???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! it's been a while!
> 
> usually I don't like uploading fics that aren't 100% finished but I need motivation !! please leave some feedback :~)
> 
> English isn't my first language, I made this a texting fic so I don't have to care about perfect grammar <:o)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. [Tue 20:04] baekhyunie: =)

_ [Wed 08:12] _ BAEkhyunie: DONT EVEN BOTHER YEOL IM AWAKE ON TIME

_ [Wed 08:12]  _ coolyeol: baek

_ [Wed 08:12]  _ coolyeol: oh

_ [Wed 08:12]  _ coolyeol: good timing

_ [Wed 08:12]  _ jongdaemn: didnt think id ever experience that

_ [Wed 08:13]  _ BAEkhyunie: yea i got something to do today before class

_ [Wed 08:13]  _ BAEkhyunie: gtg see u guys there!!!

_ [Wed 08:13]  _ coolyeol: see ya!!

_ [Wed 08:13]  _ jongdaemn: laters

  
  


  
  


_ [Wed 11:03]  _ jongdaemn: ohohohohohoho

_ [Wed 11:03]  _ coolyeol: :)))

_ [Wed 11:03]  _ BAEkhyunie: what

_ [Wed 11:03]  _ jongdaemn: i see how it is baek

_ [Wed 11:04]  _ jongdaemn: cant hide it from us

_ [Wed 11:04]  _ coolyeol: we know everything :)))

_ [Wed 11:05]  _ BAEkhyunie: tf are you talking about

_ [Wed 11:05]  _ jongdaemn: the first time in your life youre not late for class

_ [Wed 11:05]  _ jongdaemn: is cause youre meeting up with the new guy 

_ [Wed 11:05]  _ BAEkhyunie: what the fuck

_ [Wed 11:06]  _ BAEkhyunie: i was just apologizing for yesterday

_ [Wed 11:06]  _ BAEkhyunie: & paid for the damage

_ [Wed 11:06]  _ coolyeol: since when do u actually make an effort to apologize for sth like that

_ [Wed 11:07]  _ coolyeol: any other time youd just be a bitch and flip them off

_ [Wed 11:07]  _ BAEkhyunie: um

_ [Wed 11:07]  _ BAEKhyunie: you said it yourself that kyungsoos scary??

_ [Wed 11:07]  _ BAEkhyunie: i just dont wanna get on his bad side

_ [Wed 11:08]  _ jongdaemn: so then why were u blushing like a teenage girl when u talked to him

_ [Wed 11:08]  _ jongdaemn: why did u stutter like a bitch when u apologized

_ [Wed 11:08]  _ coolyeol: oooooooh

_ [Wed 11:08]  _ coolyeol: the tea is HOT today

_ [Wed 11:09]  _ BAEkhyunie: omfg shut the fuck up!!!

_ [Wed 11:09]  _ BAEkhyunie: i was just embarrassed ok

_ [Wed 11:09]  _ coolyeol: UH HUH

_ [Wed 11:09]  _ jongdaemn: admit it, you think hes hot

_ [Wed 11:09]  _ BAEkhyunie: fuck you guys

_ [Wed 11:09]  _ BAEkhyunie: im out

_ [Wed 11:10]  _ jongdaemn: ahahaha

_ [Wed 11:10]  _ jongdaemn: pussy   
  
  


  
  


_ [Wed 11:10]  _ yeollie: honestly tho

_ [Wed 11:10]  _ yeollie: u know we’re just teasing u

_ [Wed 11:10]  _ yeollie: but r u into kyungsoo

_ [Wed 11:11]  _ baekkie: its a little too early to say that

_ [Wed 11:11]  _ baekkie: i mean i only know him for a day

_ [Wed 11:11]  _ yeollie: yea but

_ [Wed 11:11]  _ yeollie: u think hes hot right

_ [Wed 11:11]  _ baekkie: yeah i guess

_ [Wed 11:11]  _ baekkie: theres something about him

_ [Wed 11:12]  _ baekkie: i mean have u looked at his lips

_ [Wed 11:12]  _ baekkie: bet hes a god at giving blowjobs

_ [Wed 11:12]  _ yeollie: !!!!!ok thats enough!!!!!!!!

_ [Wed 11:12]  _ yeollie: yea go for it tho

_ [Wed 11:12]  _ yeollie: we support u

_ [Wed 11:14]  _ baekkie: lol

_ [Wed 11:14]  _ bakkie: id believe that if dae wasnt such a dick

  
  


  
  


_ [Wed 11:14]  _ dae: i read that

_ [Wed 11:14]  _ average sized idiot: wHAT THE FUC K

_ [Wed 11:14]  _ dae: im sitting next to yeol

_ [Wed 11:15]  _ dae: hes so oblivious he doesnt even notice im staring at his phone

_ [Wed 11:15]  _ average sized idiot: jesus

 

  
  
  


_ [Wed 11:15]  _ tall idiot: wow :(

_ [Wed 11:15]  _ dae: you dont have to text me im right beside you

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 11:15]  _ coolyeol: hey baek did u know dae has our names saved as tall idiot and average sized idiot

_ [Wed 11:16]  _ BAEkhyunie: whos who

_ [Wed 11:16]  _ coolyeol: obviously im tall idiot because im taller than u

_ [Wed 11:16]  _ BAEkhyunie: that was sarcasm

_ [Wed 11:16]  _ BAEkhyunie: of course i know 

_ [Wed 11:16]  _ coolyeol: oh

_ [Wed 11:17]  _ jongdaemn: ur the biggest idiot in the entire world

_ [Wed 11:17]  _ coolyeol: u jelly

_ [Wed 11:17]  _ jongdaemn: never

  
  


  
  


_ [Wed 11:18]  _ dae: ugh hes so stupid

_ [Wed 11:18]  _ average sized idiot: and yet youre in love with him

_ [Wed 11:19]  _ dae: SIGH

_ [Wed 11:19]  _ dae: hes so blind

_ [Wed 11:19]  _ dae: when will he ever notice

_ [Wed 11:19]  _ average sized idiot: trust me dae, he will

_ [Wed 11:19]  _ average sized idiot: it might take a while but eventually he’ll realize

_ [Wed 11:20]  _ dae: </3

 

  
  


***   
  


  
  


_ [Tue 14:38]  _ jongdaemn: i gotta say im impressed baek

_ [Tue 14:38]  _ jongdaemn: you managed to come to class in time for a whole week now

_ [Tue 14:39]  _ BAEkhyunie: what can i say, im a changed man

_ [Tue 14:39]  _ BAEkhyunie: you gotta grow up sooner or later

_ [Tue 14:39]  _ jongdaemn: lmao

_ [Tue 14:39]  _ coolyeol: that would almost be poetic

_ [Tue 14:39]  _ coolyeol: if you werent such a fake hoe

_ [Tue 14:40]  _ BAEkhyunie: hey!!

_ [Tue 14:40]  _ jongdaemn: you should change ur name to baekHOEn

_ [Tue 14:40]  _ coolyeol: !!!!!

_ [Tue 14:40]  _ coolyeol: nice one dae

_ [Tue 14:40]  _ jongdaemn: :-)

_ [Tue 14:40]  _ coolyeol: :-)

_ [Tue 14:41]  _ BAEkhyunie: this is bullying

_ [Tue 14:41]  _ BAEkhyunie: like that doesnt even fit into my name ??

_ [Tue 14:41]  _ jongdaemn: so hows it going with ur loverboy

_ [Tue 14:41]  _ jongdaemn: must be serious if he actually made u change

_ [Tue 14:41]  _ BAEkhyunie: ?

_ [Tue 14:42]  _ jongdaemn: kyungsoo you stupid ass

_ [Tue 14:42]  _ BAEkhyunie: uhm excuse me as if id change just for him

_ [Tue 14:42]  _ coolyeol: cmon u totally wanna get in his pants

_ [Tue 14:42]  _ BAEkhyunie: you know what

_ [Tue 14:42]  _ BAEkhyunie: like in all honesty id just like to become his friend for now

_ [Tue 14:43]  _ BAEkhyunie: he seems interesting

_ [Tue 14:43]  _ jongdaemn: you got a lot to make up for after your first meeting

_ [Tue 14:43]  _ BAEkhyunie: yeah that wasnt the best first impression

_ [Tue 14:44]  _ coolyeol: dont worry baekhyunie!! 

_ [Tue 14:44]  _ coolyeol: im sure youll be fine

_ [Tue 14:44]  _ coolyeol: i mean youre already coming on time now everyday

_ [Tue 14:44]  _ BAEkhyunie: yeah!!

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ BAEkhyunie: and like when i said hi to him today he greeted me back

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ BAEkhyunie: he didnt even seem annoyed

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ BAEkhyunie: ...god its kinda pathetic im actually excited because of that haha

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ jongdaemn: hey dont say that

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ jongdaemn: kyungsoo isnt really the most social person 

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ jongdaemn: ive only ever seen him talk to joonmyeon

_ [Tue 14:45]  _ jongdaemn: so every small step is an achievement

_ [Tue 14:46]  _ jongdaemn: dont get discouraged

_ [Tue 14:46]  _ coolyeol: dae is right! befriending people takes time

_ [Tue 14:46]  _ coolyeol: youre on the right track!!

_ [Tue 14:47]  _ BAEkhyunie: thanks guys

_ [Tue 14:47]  _ BAEkhyunie: <3

_ [Tue 14:47]  _ jongdaemn: <3

_ [Tue 14:47]  _ coolyeol: <3

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 19:58] _ baekhyunie: hi hyung

_ [Tue 19:58] _ myeonmyeon: Hi Baekhyunie! ^__^

_ [Tue 19:58] _ baekhyunie: ...as much as i love you, you have to work on your emoji game

_ [Tue 19:58] _ myeonmyeon: Why? You said you don’t like my other emoji, so I changed it! TT_TT

_ [Tue 19:58] _ baekhyunie: its just

_ [Tue 19:59] _ baekhyunie: nevermind

_ [Tue 19:59] _ baekhyunie: i was thinking

_ [Tue 19:59] _ baekhyunie: could you maybe tell me a bit about kyungsoo?

_ [Tue 19:59] _ baekhyunie: since youre friends and all

_ [Tue 20:00] _ myeonmyeon: Oh! You want to get to know him?

_ [Tue 20:00] _ baekhyunie: yeah…

_ [Tue 20:00] _ baekhyunie: i just dont really know how to approach him

_ [Tue 20:01] _ myeonmyeon: He doesnt bite!

_ [Tue 20:01] _ myeonmyeon: He doesn’t talk that much, but he’s a great listener! I think he’s just not the biggest fan of loud people.

_ [Tue 20:01] _ baekhyunie: so youre basically saying he wont like me

_ [Tue 20:01] _ myeonmyeon: That’s not what I meant!!

_ [Tue 20:01] _ baekhyunie: TT_TT

_ [Tue 20:02] _ baekhyunie: im so sad im using your emojis

_ [Tue 20:02] _ myeonmyeon: Aww Baekhyunie!

_ [Tue 20:02] _ myeonmyeon: I’m meeting up with Kyungsoo tomorrow, if you want I can mention a few good things about you?

_ [Tue 20:02] _ baekhyunie: i was just kidding hyung

_ [Tue 20:02] _ baekhyunie: but sure that would be great ;-)

_ [Tue 20:03] _ myeonmyeon: Ok then =) We’re going to Minseok’s coffeeshop, do you want me to get you a few chocolate cookies? ^_^

_ [Tue 20:03] _ baekhyunie: yes!!!! youre the best hyung!!!!!

_ [Tue 20:04] _ baekhyunie: wait

_ [Tue 20:04]  _ baekhyunie: youre going to minseoks?

_ [Tue 20:04] _ myeonmyeon: Yeah! Kyungsoo said he wanted to go

_ [Tue 20:04]  _ baekhyunie: oh

_ [Tue 20:04]  _ baekhyunie: =)

_ [Tue 20:04]  _ myeonmyeon: Hm?

_ [Tue 20:05]  _ baekhyunie: nothing

_ [Tue 20:05]  _ baekhyunie: have fun tomorrow =)

_ [Tue 20:05]  _ myeonmyeon: Um...thanks?

_ [Tue 20:04]  _ baekhyunie: _ =) _

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 22:20]  _ tall idiot: dae

_ [Tue 22:30]  _ dae: no

_ [Tue 22:31]  _ tall idiot: dae please

_ [Tue 22:33]  _ dae: dont even start

_ [Tue 22:33]  _ tall idiot: cant we just talk about it?

_ [Tue 22:33]  _ tall idiot: i told u already im sorry

_ [Tue 22:33]  _ tall idiot: please talk to me

 

_ [You will no longer be able to send messages to this user.] _

 

_ [Tue 22:34]  _ tall idiot: :(

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this story is all over the place ahaha I don't really know where I'm going with this yet
> 
> oh yeah also has anyone figured out what the title means?? hint: it has something to do with old phones :-))
> 
> thanks for reading !!


	3. [Wed 21:52] Kyungsoo: …

_ [Wed 20:07]  _ Minseok: Hey Baekhyun

_ [Wed 20:07]  _ Baekhyunie: hi hyuuuung

_ [Wed 20:07]  _ Baekhyunie: whats up

_ [Wed 20:07]  _ Minseok: You have to stop sending random people to me

_ [Wed 20:07]  _ Minseok: I told you I’d give a discount to your close friends and family

_ [Wed 20:08]  _ Minseok: Not every random stranger you only met once

_ [Wed 20:08]  _ Baekhyunie: this time it wasnt a random stranger tho

_ [Wed 20:08]  _ Baekhyunie: kyungsoo is even friends with joonmyeon

_ [Wed 20:08]  _ Minseok: Baekhyuuuuuuun.

_ [Wed 20:08]  _ Baekhyunie: okay im sorry im sorry!!

_ [Wed 20:09]  _ Baekhyunie: but hey i got you a new customer :-D

_ [Wed 20:09]  _ Minseok: Thanks I guess

_ [Wed 20:09]  _ Minseok: You little shit :)

_ [Wed 20:09]  _ Baekhyunie: ;-)

  
  


 

 

_ [Wed 21:40]  _ Baekhyun: soooooooooo

_ [Wed 21:40]  _ Baekhyun: how was minseoks coffee?

_ [Wed 21:40]  _ Baekhyun: told ya its good didnt i ;-)

_ [Wed 21:46]  _ Kyungsoo: Who is this.

_ [Wed 21:46]  _ Baekhyun: what!!

_ [Wed 21:46]  _ Baekhyun: how do you not know that

_ [Wed 21:46]  _ Baekhyun: did you delete our conversation???

_ [Wed 21:46]  _ Baekhyun: rude

_ [Wed 21:47]  _ Baekhyun: well i guess i cant blame you

_ [Wed 21:47]  _ Baekhyun: like you probably hate me haha right?

_ [Wed 21:47]  _ Baekhyun: i mean it doesnt seem like u hate me too much

_ [Wed 21:47]  _ Baekhyun: i kno we havent talked a lot but like

_ [Wed 21:47]  _ Baekhyun: i greet you everyday in class!!! im not that forgettable am i

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Kyungsoo: …

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Kyungsoo: I didn’t look at the chat properly, sorry.

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Kyungsoo: You’re really talkative, aren’t you?

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Baekhyun: shit sorry!!

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Baekhyun: i swear im not trying to bother you on purpose

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Baekhyun: i cant help it!

_ [Wed 21:52]  _ Baekhyun: anyway you should like totally save my number 

_ [Wed 21:53]  _ Baekhyun: you never know, maybe we have to work on a future project together

_ [Wed 21:53]  _ Baekhyun: or something hahahaha

_ [Wed 21:53]  _ Baekhyun: you can save me as baekhyunie if youd like:-))

_ [Wed 21:54]  _ Kyungsoo: We’ll see.

_ [Wed 21:54]  _ Kyungsoo: How did you know I was at Minseok’s coffeeshop today?

_ [Wed 21:54]  _ Baekhyun: oh! joonmyeon told me

_ [Wed 21:54]  _ Baekhyun: you went there together didnt you

_ [Wed 21:54]  _ Kyungsoo: Right, of course.

_ [Wed 21:54]  _ Kyungsoo: Well, thank you for recommending it.

_ [Wed 21:55]  _ Kyungsoo: It was really good.

_ [Wed 21:55]  _ Baekhyun: youre welcome :-))

_ [Wed 21:58]  _ Baekhyun: ...uh hey kyungsoo ssi?

_ [Wed 22:00]  _ Kyungsoo: Yes?

_ [Wed 22:00]  _ Baekhyun: i know we didnt rly have the best first meeting

_ [Wed 22:00]  _ Baekhyun: and im still SO SORRY

_ [Wed 22:00]  _ Baekhyun: and i knOW i talk a lot

_ [Wed 22:00]  _ Baekhyun: but like

_ [Wed 22:01]  _ Baekhyun: ugh this is awkward

_ [Wed 22:01]  _ Baekhyun: id like to get to know u better?

_ [Wed 22:01]  _ Baekhyun: and become friends maybe?

_ [Wed 22:01]  _ Baekhyun: like you seem pretty cool and ugh is this a weird thing to say?? idk

_ [Wed 22:01]  _ Baekhyun: but yeah…..?

_ [Wed 22:04]  _ Kyungsoo: Okay.

_ [Wed 22:04]  _ Baekhyun: really??

_ [Wed 22:04]  _ Kyungsoo: Why not.

_ [Wed 22:04]  _ Baekhyun: awesome!

_ [Wed 22:05]  _ Baekhyun: uh if you have time tomorrow we could hang out after class maybe

_ [Wed 22:05]  _ Baekhyun: im guessing since youre new you dont know a lot of places yet right?

_ [Wed 22:05]  _ Baekhyun: i can show you a few more cool shops :-))

_ [Wed 22:05]  _ Kyungsoo: Sure, that sounds good.

_ [Wed 22:05]  _ Baekhyun: my last course ends at 14:30

_ [Wed 22:06]  _ Baekhyun: we can meet there if youd like

_ [Wed 22:06]  _ Baekhyun: building b, 216?

_ [Wed 22:06]  _ Kyungsoo: Alright.

_ [Wed 22:06]  _ Kyungsoo: I’m going to sleep now, talk to you tomorrow.

_ [Wed 22:06]  _ Baekhyun: dude who goes to sleep at 10 pm

_ [Wed 22:07]  _ Baekhyun: sorry i didnt mean to judge ugh i cant believe im like this again

_ [Wed 22:07]  _ Baekhyun: but yeah see you tomorrow

_ [Wed 22:07]  _ Baekhyun: good night :-)

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 22:10]  _ BAEkhyunie: dude why is it so quiet here today

_ [Wed 22:10]  _ BAEkhyunie: you guys dead?

_ [Wed 22:10]  _ BAEkhyunie: anyway im hanging out with kyungsoo tomorrow isnt that cool!

_ [Wed 22:35]  _ BAEkhyunie: guys?

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 22:36]  _ yeollie: hey baek

_ [Wed 22:36]  _ baekkie: is everything okay?

_ [Wed 22:36]  _ baekkie: why arent you in the group chat

_ [Wed 22:37]  _ yeollie: things are a little awkward between dae and me rn

_ [Wed 22:37]  _ yeollie: but youre gonna hang out with kyungsoo? thats cool!

_ [Wed 22:37]  _ yeollie: ur making progress bro

_ [Wed 22:37]  _ baekkie: chanyeol

_ [Wed 22:37]  _ baekkie: what happened

_ [Wed 22:37]  _ baekkie: did you have a fight?

_ [Wed 22:38]  _ yeollie: its nothing rly

_ [Wed 22:38]  _ baekkie: park chanyeol

_ [Wed 22:39]  _ yeollie: why dont u ask jongdae

_ [Wed 22:39]  _ baekkie: fine

_ [Wed 22:39]  _ baekkie: but if you wanna talk im here for you ok?

_ [Wed 22:39]  _ yeollie: yeah

_ [Wed 22:39]  _ yeollie: thanks

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 22:40]  _ average sized idiot: dae?

_ [Wed 22:40]  _ dae: i dont feel like talking right now

_ [Wed 22:40]  _ dae: sorry baek

_ [Wed 22:41]  _ average sized idiot: its okay

_ [Wed 22:41]  _ average sized idiot: i wont bother you

_ [Wed 22:41]  _ average sized idiot: but you better tell me everything tomorrow

_ [Wed 22:42]  _ dae: okay

_ [Wed 22:42]  _ average sized idiot: you know im always here for you

_ [Wed 22:42]  _ dae: thank you

_ [Wed 22:42]  _ dae: <3

_ [Wed 22:42]  _ average sized idiot: <3

  
  


***

  
  


_ [Thu 08:28] _ dae: baek

_ [Thu 08:28]  _ average sized idiot: morning dae

_ [Thu 08:28]  _ average sized idiot: are you alright?

_ [Thu 08:29]  _ dae: yeah

_ [Thu 08:29]  _ dae: you wanna get lunch together between classes?

_ [Thu 08:29]  _ dae: ill tell you whats going on

_ [Thu 08:29]  _ average sized idiot: yeah sure!!

_ [Thu 08:29]  _ dae: k

_ [Thu 08:30]  _ dae: 11.10 at the auditorium?

_ [Thu 08:30]  _ average sized idiot: ill be there!

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 11:16]  _ myeonmyeon: Hey Chanyeol? =)

_ [Thu 11:16]  _ chanyeollie: hey hyung

_ [Thu 11:16]  _ chanyeollie: cant believe ur still using that emoji

_ [Thu 11:16]  _ myeonmyeon: You guys are always so mean! =(

_ [Thu 11:16]  _ myeonmyeon: But anyway!

_ [Thu 11:17]  _ myeonmyeon: Why are you sitting all by yourself?

_ [Thu 11:17]  _ myeonmyeon: Where are Jongdae and Baekhyun?

_ [Thu 11:17]  _ chanyeollie: long story hyung

_ [Thu 11:17]  _ chanyeollie: its better if im not with them rn

_ [Thu 11:17]  _ myeonmyeon: Oh TT_TT

_ [Thu 11:17]  _ myeonmyeon: You can sit with Kyungsoo and me if you want!

_ [Thu 11:18]  _ myeonmyeon: Maybe it’ll help to talk about it =)

_ [Thu 11:18]  _ chanyeollie: yeah y not

_ [Thu 11:18]  _ chanyeollie: thanks

_ [Thu 11:18]  _ myeonmyeon: Anytime!

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 12:07]  _ chanyeollie: thx for listening hyung

_ [Thu 12:07]  _ myeonmyeon: Of course!

_ [Thu 12:07]  _ myeonmyeon: But like I said, you really have to apologize to Jongdae

_ [Thu 12:07]  _ myeonmyeon: What you did wasn’t okay, but you know that already!

_ [Thu 12:08]  _ chanyeollie: yeah i kno

_ [Thu 12:08]  _ chanyeollie: i would if he wasnt avoiding me

_ [Thu 12:08]  _ chanyeollie: i never meant to hurt him

_ [Thu 12:09]  _ myeonmyeon: I’m sure you didn’t!

_ [Thu 12:09]  _ myeonmyeon: You got this, don’t give up! =)

_ [Thu 12:09]  _ chanyeollie: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what's happening in this story ahaha I'm just writing whatever pops up in my head and hope it'll end up being a story
> 
> also I wrote like the next 3 chapters already but I'm too lazy to upload them lmao
> 
> baeksoo is making progress!! but the ~drama~ between yeol and dae is getting woorse, I wonder what happened =))


	4. [Fri 01:31] Sehunty: xnjbdvhr;bs

[Thu 12:11] tall idiot: dae  
[Thu 12:11] tall idiot: please

 

[Thu 12:23] coolyeol: dae talk to me

[User jongdaemn has left the group]

[Thu 12:24] coolyeol: fucking hell  
[Thu 12:24] BAEkhyun: give him some time yeol  
[Thu 12:24] BAEkhyun: he’s really hurt  
[Thu 12:25] coolyeol: this sucks

[User coolyeol has left the group]

[Thu 12:25] BAEkhyun: ...

 

 

[Thu 19:12] Baekhyun: thanks for hanging out today kyungsoo!!  
[Thu 19:12] Baekhyun: i had a lot of fun:-))  
[Thu 19:13] Kyungsoo: Thanks for showing me around.  
[Thu 19:14] Baekhyun: no prob!  
[Thu 19:14] Baekhyun: i know i was probably a little too loud and too excited for u haha  
[Thu 19:14] Baekhyun: but i hope u had fun and id like to hang out again!!  
[Thu 19:14] Baekhyun: its nice to make a new friend  
[Thu 19:14] Baekhyun: and its nice to have a distraction from all the stress haha  
[Thu 19:14] Kyungsoo: Is everything okay?  
[Thu 19:14] Kyungsoo: You seemed a little down earlier too.  
[Thu 19:15] Baekhyun: haha yeah everythings cool  
[Thu 19:15] Baekhyun: sorry im talking too much again i didnt mean to bother you  
[Thu 19:15] Baekhyun: im really annoying arent i lmao  
[Thu 19:15] Kyungsoo: Baekhyun. Don’t say that.  
[Thu 19:15] Kyungsoo: I admit I disliked you at first but I had fun today.  
[Thu 19:16] Kyungsoo: You’re not a bad person.  
[Thu 19:16] Kyungsoo: If you want to talk about whatever got you down, I’ll listen. It’s the least I can do since you showed me around.  
[Thu 19:16] Baekhyun: wow kyungsoo this is the first time ive seen you talk so much  
[Thu 19:16] Baekhyun: its just  
[Thu 19:16] Baekhyun: my best friends had a huge fight  
[Thu 19:17] Baekhyun: one of them said some really hurtful things  
[Thu 19:17] Baekhyun: its weird to see them like this  
[Thu 19:17] Baekhyun: its weird to not be with them as usual  
[Thu 19:17] Kyungsoo: Chanyeol?  
[Thu 19:17] Baekhyun: you know him??  
[Thu 19:18] Kyungsoo: He sat with Joonmyeon and me today.  
[Thu 19:18] Baekhyun: oh  
[Thu 19:18] Baekhyun: makes sense  
[Thu 19:18] Kyungsoo: I’m sure they will be fine. Chanyeol really seemed to regret his actions.  
[Thu 19:18] Baekhyun: i think so too  
[Thu 19:18] Baekhyun: but what if they wont make up? what if jongdae wont forgive him  
[Thu 19:19] Kyungsoo: Hey, don’t think that. You’ll just end up getting hurt too.  
[Thu 19:19] Baekhyun: uuuugh  
[Thu 19:19] Kyungsoo: Don’t worry, everything is going to be alright. If you want we can go to Minseok’s tomorrow for some distraction.  
[Thu 19:19] Baekhyun: kyungsoo  
[Thu 19:19] Baekhyun: thank you  
[Thu 19:20] Baekhyun: that means a lot  
[Thu 19:20] Kyungsoo: Of course. We’re friends, aren’t we?  
[Thu 19:20] Baekhyun: oh!  
[Thu 19:20] Baekhyun: yeah!  
[Thu 19:20] Baekhyun: :-D

 

***

 

[Fri 01:27] Sehunty: as ur friend i rly dont care about what kind of music u listen to  
[Fri 01:27] Sehunty: but as ur neighbour im telling u TURN THAT EMO CRAP DOWN  
[Fri 01:28] Sehunty: its fucking 1 in the morning some people are trying to sleep  
[Fri 01:28] Sehunty: and with some people i mean me cause im rly close to coming over & strangling u  
[Fri 01:30] Cuntyeol: as ur neighbour im sry  
[Fri 01:30] Cuntyeol: but as ur friend idc cause im too busy drowning in self pity k bye  
[Fri 01:30] Sehunty: what the fuck  
[Fri 01:31] Sehunty: what did u do this time  
[Fri 01:31] Cuntyeol: had a fight with dae  
[Fri 01:31] Sehunty: l o l  
[Fri 01:31] Sehunty: did he finally realize what a dick u r  
[Fri 01:31] Sehunty: xnjbdvhr;bs  
[Fri 01:32] Cuntyeol: uh  
[Fri 01:32] Sehunty: hey chanyeol its me jongin!!  
[Fri 01:32] Sehunty: sorry sehuns being an asshole again  
[Fri 01:32] Cuntyeol: oh hi jongin  
[Fri 01:32] Cuntyeol: dw im used to it  
[Fri 01:33] Sehunty: well I locked him in the bedroom now so he wont bother you anymore  
[Fri 01:33] Cuntyeol: i will never understand why u date him  
[Fri 01:33] Sehunty: hes an ass but hes my ass you know  
[Fri 01:33] Sehunty: anyway whats wrong?  
[Fri 01:33] Sehunty: nothing new that you and dae fight but you never resort to listening to my chemical romance at 1 am  
[Fri 01:34] Cuntyeol: i made jongdae hate me  
[Fri 01:34] Cuntyeol: i was angry  
[Fri 01:34] Cuntyeol: i called him a whore  
[Fri 01:34] Sehunty: omg you did not  
[Fri 01:35] Cuntyeol: lol  
[Fri 01:35] Sehunty: wanna come over and get drunk?  
[Fri 01:35] Cuntyeol: i dont think sehun would like that  
[Fri 01:35] Sehunty: well who cares about him  
[Fri 01:35] Sehunty: our door is open   
[Fri 01:35] Cuntyeol: ill be there in a minute  
[Fri 01:35] Sehunty: okay :-)

 

***

 

[Mon 10:03] myeonmyeon: Hi Baekhyun!  
[Mon 10:03] baekhyunie: heey hyung  
[Mon 10:04] myeonmyeon: I see that you and Kyungsoo are making a lot of progress!? ^__^  
[Mon 10:04] baekhyunie: yeah! i think we’re becoming really good friends  
[Mon 10:04] baekhyunie: its thanks to you too hyung  
[Mon 10:04] myeonmyeon: Aww no problem!  
[Mon 10:05] myeonmyeon: I think Kyungsoo is getting tired of me talking about you hehe  
[Mon 10:05] myeonmyeon: Actually I was gonna meet up with him for lunch today and I was wondering if you’d like to join?  
[Mon 10:05] myeonmyeon: We haven’t hung out in a while! ;__;  
[Mon 10:05] baekhyunie: yeah youre right  
[Mon 10:05] baekhyunie: id love to join if its really okay?  
[Mon 10:05] baekhyunie: havent been out in a few days since dae and yeols fight  
[Mon 10:06] myeonmyeon: They still haven’t made up?  
[Mon 10:06] baekhyunie: nope  
[Mon 10:06] baekhyunie: sucks  
[Mon 10:06] myeonmyeon: Q__Q  
[Mon 10:06] myeonmyeon: It’s about time they talked about this!  
[Mon 10:07] myeonmyeon: Anyway, we’ll meet up at my place, 1 pm! Don’t be late!  
[Mon 10:07] baekhyunie: haha  
[Mon 10:07] baekhyunie: can’t promise that

 

[Mon 10:08] Joonmyeon: Hi Kyungsoo! ^___^  
[Mon 10:08] Kyungsoo: Hi.  
[Mon 10:09] Joonmyeon: I invited Baekhyun to come to lunch with us, I’m sure you don’t mind right? ^^  
[Mon 10:09] Kyungsoo: Um. Sure.  
[Mon 10:09] Kyungsoo: As long as you two aren’t too occupied with each other.  
[Mon 10:09] Joonmyeon: Haha, why would that happen?   
[Mon 10:10] Kyungsoo: You know.  
[Mon 10:10] Kyungsoo: Well. Whatever. I don’t mind.  
[Mon 10:10] Kyungsoo: See you there.  
[Mon 10:10] Joonmyeon: Okay! See you!

 

[Mon 10:15] Kyungsoo: Hello. Chanyeol, right?  
[Mon 10:15] Chanyeol: uh  
[Mon 10:15] Chanyeol: kyungsoo?  
[Mon 10:15] Kyungsoo: Yeah.  
[Mon 10:16] Chanyeol: uh hi  
[Mon 10:16] Chanyeol: whats up?  
[Mon 10:16] Kyungsoo: I’d like to ask you something. And please don’t ask why.  
[Mon 10:16] Chanyeol: okay?  
[Mon 10:16] Kyungsoo: Is Baekhyun gay?  
[Mon 10:17] Chanyeol: wowowowow  
[Mon 10:17] Chanyeol: why tf you wanna know that  
[Mon 10:17] Kyungsoo: I told you not to ask why.  
[Mon 10:17] Kyungsoo: I was just wondering about something.  
[Mon 10:17] Chanyeol: uh huh  
[Mon 10:17] Chanyeol: well yea he is  
[Mon 10:17] Kyungsoo: I see. Thanks.

 

[Mon 10:18] yeollie: HEY BAEKK!!!  
[Mon 10:18] baekkie: yo what happened

 

[Mon 10:18] Kyungsoo: And don’t you dare tell Baekhyun about this.  
[Mon 10:18] Chanyeol: uh  
[Mon 10:18] Chanyeol: okay i guess

 

[Mon 10:18] yeollie: uhh its nothing  
[Mon 10:19] baekkie: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO SORRY the update took so long life is kinda....really busy.....
> 
> but hey sekai is here! baeksoo getting closer! chenyeol still aren't talking! myeon is still using his emojis! =)
> 
> I hope this story makes sense? I feel like maybe the story is hard to follow and only I understand what's happening lmao....I'm sorry if anything is confusing
> 
> anyway if you have comments/criticism/suggestions/wishes please tell me and thanks for reading!


	5. [Thu 21:03] Kyungsoo: I’m not a ‘weeb’.

_ [Thu 21:00]  _ Baekhyun: yo soo whats up!!

_ [Thu 21:02]  _ Kyungsoo: Hi Baekhyun.

_ [Thu 21:02]  _ Baekhyun: i read the first few volumes of prince of tennis

_ [Thu 21:02]  _ Kyungsoo: Did you like it?

_ [Thu 21:03]  _ Baekhyun: dude its rly good!!!

_ [Thu 21:03]  _ Baekhyun: never wouldve expected u to be a fkn weeb tho

_ [Thu 21:03]  _ Kyungsoo: I’m not a ‘weeb’.

_ [Thu 21:03]  _ Baekhyun: r i ght

_ [Thu 21:03]  _ Baekhyun: well im reading ur fav manga soo

_ [Thu 21:04]  _ Baekhyun: now u gotta game with me so we’re even :^)

_ [Thu 21:04]  _ Kyungsoo: No thanks.

_ [Thu 21:05]  _ Baekhyun: saying no is not an option!

_ [Thu 21:05]  _ Baekhyun: we’re gonna play pubg saturday

_ [Thu 21:05]  _ Baekhyun: if you dont come ill hate u forever

_ [Thu 21:05]  _ Kyungsoo: Fine.

_ [Thu 21:05]  _ Baekhyun: nice!!

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 21:06]  _ Kyungsoo: Joonmyeon-hyung?

_ [Thu 21:06]  _ Joonmyeon: Yes? ^^

_ [Thu 21:06]  _ Kyungsoo: Do you know what ‘pubg’ is?

_ [Thu 21:06]  _ Joonmyeon: Uhm

_ [Thu 21:06]  _ Joonmyeon: Isn’t that this game Baekhyun likes to play? o_O

_ [Thu 21:06]  _ Kyungsoo: I think so.

_ [Thu 21:07]  _ Joonmyeon: I think he usually plays with Minseok and Jongdae, maybe you should ask them!

_ [Thu 21:07]  _ Kyungsoo: I don’t have their numbers.

_ [Thu 21:07]  _ Joonmyeon: Hold on!

 

[Joonmyeon added Minseok to the chat]

 

_ [Thu 21:07]  _ Joonmyeon: Hey Minseok-hyung! ^o^

_ [Thu 21:08]  _ Minseok: Hi Myeon

_ [Thu 21:08]  _ Minseok: That’s your worst emoji yet

_ [Thu 21:08]  _ Minseok: What’s up?

_ [Thu 21:08]  _ Joonmyeon: I’m just gonna ignore that mean comment!

_ [Thu 21:09]  _ Joonmyeon: You remember Kyungsoo right? =)

_ [Thu 21:09]  _ Kyungsoo: Hello.

_ [Thu 21:09]  _ Minseok: Hi Kyungsoo

_ [Thu 21:09]  _ Minseok: You’re Baekhyun’s friend right?

_ [Thu 21:09]  _ Minseok: The one he always talks about

_ [Thu 21:10]  _ Joonmyeon: Hyung!

_ [Thu 21:10]  _ Minseok: Oops

_ [Thu 21:10]  _ Kyungsoo: Baekhyun talks about me?

_ [Thu 21:10]  _ Minseok: Yeah sometimes

_ [Thu 21:11]  _ Minseok: But that’s how Baekhyun is, he talks a lot

_ [Thu 21:11]  _ Kyungsoo: Tell me about it.

_ [Thu 21:11]  _ Joonmyeon: Don’t talk bad about him!

_ [Thu 21:11]  _ Minseok: Never said it’s a bad thing :)

_ [Thu 21:12]  _ Minseok: Anyway so what did you want?

_ [Thu 21:12]  _ Joonmyeon: You play pubg with Baekhyun right?

_ [Thu 21:12]  _ Minseok: Battlegrounds? Yeah why?

_ [Thu 21:12]  _ Kyungsoo: Can you tell me about it?

_ [Thu 21:12]  _ Minseok: It’s an online shooter

_ [Thu 21:13]  _ Minseok: You spawn on an island with a bunch of other players

_ [Thu 21:13]  _ Minseok: Search for weapons and equipment and try to kill each other

_ [Thu 21:13]  _ Kyungsoo: I see.

_ [Thu 21:13]  _ Kyungsoo: Is it difficult?

_ [Thu 21:13]  _ Minseok: Well you have to learn it in the beginning

_ [Thu 21:14]  _ Minseok: But after that it’s a lot of fun

_ [Thu 21:14]  _ Kyungsoo: Ah.

_ [Thu 21:14]  _ Joonmyeon: I never expected you to like video games Kyungsoo =)

_ [Thu 21:14]  _ Kyungsoo: I don’t really.

_ [Thu 21:15]  _ Minseok: Then why did you ask?

_ [Thu 21:15]  _ Kyungsoo: Baekhyun invited me to play with him.

_ [Thu 21:15]  _ Kyungsoo: I’d like to know a bit about the game beforehand.

_ [Thu 21:15]  _ Minseok: Ohh

_ [Thu 21:15]  _ Minseok: So you can impress him with your knowledge? :)

_ [Thu 21:16]  _ Kyungsoo: I didn’t say that.

_ [Thu 21:16]  _ Joonmyeon: Don’t tease him, hyung!

_ [Thu 21:16]  _ Minseok: Sorry :)

_ [Thu 21:16]  _ Minseok: Well Kyungsoo if you want I can lend??? you my login info

_ [Thu 21:17]  _ Minseok: So you can practice with my copy of the game

_ [Thu 21:17]  _ Kyungsoo: That would be nice, thank you.

_ [Thu 21:17]  _ Joonmyeon: Yay! ^___^

  
  
  
  


[Minseok sent file ‘login data’]

 

_ [Thu 21:17]  _ Kyungsoo: Thanks.

_ [Thu 21:17]  _ Minseok: I know Baekhyun

_ [Thu 21:18]  _ Minseok: He will totally fall in love with you if you’re a god at gaming

_ [Thu 21:18]  _ Minseok: So practice a lot :)

_ [Thu 21:18]  _ Kyungsoo: Shut up.

_ [Thu 21:18]  _ Minseok: :))

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ [Fri 17:50]  _ Sehunnie: yo yo joon the man

_ [Fri 17:50]  _ myeonmyeon: It’s hyung to you Sehunnie! °o°

_ [Fri 17:50]  _ Sehunnie: i kno

_ [Fri 17:50]  _ Sehunnie: do u wanna go out for dinner with jongin & me

_ [Fri 17:51]  _ Sehunnie: we ran out of money

_ [Fri 17:51]  _ myeonmyeon: Then you should stop spending all your money on instant ramen!

_ [Fri 17:51]  _ Sehunnie: u kno we cant cook without burning down the whole building

_ [Fri 17:51]  _ Sehunnie: pls? we havent hung out in a while

_ [Fri 17:52]  _ myeonmyeon: You only like me for my money ;___;

_ [Fri 17:52]  _ Sehunnie: thats mostly tru

_ [Fri 17:52]  _ myeonmyeon: Haha! You meanies!

_ [Fri 17:52]  _ myeonmyeon: Sure, why not! ^^

_ [Fri 17:52]  _ Sehunnie: kool

_ [Fri 17:52]  _ Sehunnie: we r gonna bring chanyeol too cuz hes being emo

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ myeonmyeon: Okay! It’s gonna be a fun evening =D

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ Sehunnie: ya agreed

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ Sehunnie: we will b at ur place in like 30 min

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ myeonmyeon: Alright, see you then!

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ Sehunnie: bbye

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ Sehunnie: lov u hyung

_ [Fri 17:53]  _ Sehunnie: <3

_ [Fri 17:54]  _ myeonmyeon: <3 ^____^

  
  
  
  


_ [Fri 19:43]  _ Baekhyunie: hyung im so bored

_ [Fri 19:43]  _ Minseok: Why are you bothering me about it

_ [Fri 19:43]  _ Baekhyunie: youre the only one available

_ [Fri 19:43]  _ Baekhyunie: yeol sehun nini and joonmyeon are out for dinner

_ [Fri 19:43]  _ Baekhyunie: dae still doesnt feel like talking or going out

_ [Fri 19:44]  _ Baekhyunie: and kyungsoo is doing who knows what, hes not even replying ugh

_ [Fri 19:44]  _ Minseok: I wonder what he could be up to :)

_ [Fri 19:44]  _ Baekhyunie: yeah same

_ [Fri 19:44]  _ Baekhyunie: ugh sucks

_ [Fri 19:44]  _ Minseok: Seems like you’re more bothered by Kyungsoo not having time than any of the others???

_ [Fri 19:45]  _ Minseok: You’re hanging out a lot with him lately

_ [Fri 19:45]  _ Baekhyunie: I guess

_ [Fri 19:45]  _ Baekhyunie: its fun to hang out with him and now that we’re friends we’re getting along pretty well???

_ [Fri 19:45]  _ Baekhyunie: we’re gonna hang out again tomorrow haha

_ [Fri 19:45]  _ Minseok: Oh? What are you gonna do?

_ [Fri 19:46]  _ Baekhyunie: I got him to play pubg with me isnt that cool :-))

_ [Fri 19:46]  _ Minseok: Really now

_ [Fri 19:46]  _ Minseok: I wonder why

_ [Fri 19:46]  _ Baekhyunie: what do you mean??

_ [Fri 19:46]  _ Minseok: You’re really good at pubg while Kyungsoo never plays

_ [Fri 19:47]  _ Minseok: Are you trying to impress him with your gaming skills? :)

_ [Fri 19:47]  _ Baekhyunie: WHAT hahaha what are you saying

_ [Fri 19:47]  _ Baekhyunie: as if haha!!!!

_ [Fri 19:47]  _ Minseok: I am so convinced

_ [Fri 19:47]  _ Baekhyunie: shut up!!!

_ [Fri 19:48]  _ Minseok: Anyway I can’t really entertain you any longer

_ [Fri 19:48]  _ Minseok: I have a skype date with Luhan :)

_ [Fri 19:48]  _ Minseok: Have fun on your date with Kyungsoo

_ [Fri 19:48]  _ Baekhyunie: its not a date!!!

_ [Fri 19:48]  _ Baekhyunie: well tell luhan i said hello

_ [Fri 19:48]  _ Baekhyunie: have fun :-D

_ [Fri 19:49]  _ Minseok: I will

_ [Fri 19:49]  _ Minseok: See you later :)

  
  
  
  


_ [Fri 19:53]  _ Minseok: You were right

_ [Fri 19:53]  _ Minseok: They’re totally crushing on each other

_ [Fri 19:53]  _ Joonmyeon: Told you so!! ^.^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew it's been 10 years I'm sorry!!! I got so much work to do I'm drOWNING heLP
> 
> anyway new chapter! to be honest I've had the next 2 chapters ready for weeks now but adding the time stamps in the beginning of each text is so annoying why am I doing this to myself
> 
> also sometimes I confuse myself cause everyone has different nicknames depending on who they're texting and my brain is like ???
> 
> tell me what you think!! I'll try to update again soon!


	6. [Mon 01:34] Yixing: yaaay! *o*

_ [Sat 15:21]  _ Xing: training was so much fun today! ^^

_ [Sat 15:21]  _ Xing: you danced so well, I’m still impressed :3

_ [Sat 15:22]  _ Jonginnie: thanks hyung!! 

_ [Sat 15:22]  _ Jonginnie: you were awesome too!

_ [Sat 15:22]  _ Xing: hehe thanks ^^

_ [Sat 15:22]  _ Jonginnie: next week, same time?

_ [Sat 15:23]  _ Xing: yeah! definitely *u*

_ [Sat 15:23]  _ Jonginnie: cool! I look forward to it! :)

_ [Sat 15:23]  _ Xing: yay, me too! :3

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 15:24]  _ Nini: hunnie

_ [Sat 15:24]  _ Hunnie: ya

_ [Sat 15:24]  _ Nini: I’m on my way back, do you want pizza? :D

_ [Sat 15:25]  _ Hunnie: dats why i lov u

_ [Sat 15:25]  _ Nini: hahaha I know

_ [Sat 15:25]  _ Nini: the usual?

_ [Sat 15:25]  _ Hunnie: ya pls <3

_ [Sat 15:25]  _ Nini: oki <3

_ [Sat 15:31]  _ Nini: you know

_ [Sat 15:31]  _ Nini: I’ve been thinking

_ [Sat 15:31]  _ Hunnie: if ur gonna break up wit me b4 giving me my pizza im gonna punch u

_ [Sat 15:32]  _ Nini: you know I won’t break up with you you asshat

_ [Sat 15:32]  _ Nini: I’ve just been thinking

_ [Sat 15:32]  _ Nini: after hanging out with xing today

_ [Sat 15:32]  _ Nini: don’t you think that xing and joonmyeon would fit together?

_ [Sat 15:32]  _ Hunnie: wat

_ [Sat 15:33]  _ Nini: I mean!

_ [Sat 15:33]  _ Nini: they both use these awful 2006 emojis

_ [Sat 15:33]  _ Nini: think about it

_ [Sat 15:33]  _ Hunnie: ur right

_ [Sat 15:34]  _ Hunnie: maybe we shld invite them

_ [Sat 15:34]  _ Hunnie: so they can get to kno each other

_ [Sat 15:34]  _ Nini: yeah that’s what I was thinking!!

_ [Sat 15:34]  _ Nini: I bet they’d become friends

_ [Sat 15:34]  _ Hunnie: they can bond over being old and boring

_ [Sat 15:34]  _ Nini: sehun!!!!!!

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: sry

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: but still tru

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Nini: I hate to agree but agreed

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: anyway hurry up with the pizza

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: im gonna starve

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Nini: fine

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: ill get a movie ready

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: we can cuddle on the couch & make out during the boring scenes

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Nini: that sounds perfect!

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Nini: I’m on my way :)

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Hunnie: oki <3

_ [Sat 15:35]  _ Nini: <3

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 18:02]  _ Kyungsoo: Hey Baekhyun.

_ [Sat 18:02]  _ Baekhyun: hi soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_ [Sat 18:02]  _ Kyungsoo: Should I be scared?

_ [Sat 18:02]  _ Baekhyun: im just excited okay

_ [Sat 18:02]  _ Baekhyun: dont be such a lame poop

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Kyungsoo: I’m not a lame poop.

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Baekhyun: heh you said poop

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Kyungsoo: You know, I don’t have to play with you.

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Baekhyun: aww nooooo

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Baekhyun: im sorryyyyyyy

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Baekhyun: please dont leave

_ [Sat 18:03]  _ Kyungsoo: Be nice then.

_ [Sat 18:04]  _ Baekhyun: ok ill behave i promise :-))

_ [Sat 18:04]  _ Baekhyun: are you ready to game???

_ [Sat 18:04]  _ Kyungsoo: Yeah.

_ [Sat 18:04]  _ Baekhyun: wanna voice chat? :-)

_ [Sat 18:04]  _ Kyungsoo: Sure.

_ [Sat 18:04]  _ Baekhyun: okay, i’ll call you!!

 

_ [Incoming call from Baekhyun] _

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 18:44]  _ Jongdae: hey minseok

_ [Sat 18:44]  _ Minseok: What’s up?

_ [Sat 18:44]  _ Jongdae: do you have time? to talk?

_ [Sat 18:44]  _ Minseok: Yeah of course

_ [Sat 18:44]  _ Minseok: You okay?

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Minseok: Is this about chanyeol?

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Jongdae: yeah 

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Jongdae: sorry to bother you

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Jongdae: usually i talk to baek about this but i dont want to interrupt his date with kyungsoo

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Minseok: Hey dont worry about it

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Minseok: You can always come to me when somethings wrong, you know that

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Jongdae: thanks hyung <3

_ [Sat 18:45]  _ Jongdae: its just that

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Jongdae: i havent talked to yeol in what, almost two weeks?

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Jongdae: its never been that long

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Jongdae: and i want to forgive him, im sure he really didnt mean to hurt me

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Jongdae: yeols a good person 

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Jongdae: but it just hurts and everytime i think about contacting him and talking about it my heart just hurts so much and i feel like crying all over again

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Jongdae: what am i supposed to do hyung?

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Minseok: Dae, I’m so sorry

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Minseok: You dont deserve to feel this way

_ [Sat 18:46]  _ Minseok: You know that baek and I could talk to yeol, right?

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: yeah 

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: but then id just be hiding again

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: running away from the confrontation

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: i cant run away forever

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Minseok: Have you considered telling him?

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Minseok: How you feel, I mean?

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: no

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: i know he’ll reject me

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: chanyeol doesnt love me

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Jongdae: im not even sure if he likes dudes

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Minseok: You cant say that for sure

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Minseok: But even if he doesnt like you back

_ [Sat 18:47]  _ Minseok: Dont you think it could help to tell him?

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Minseok: So he’ll understand why youre so hurt and why you have such a hard time talking to him again

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Jongdae: hell no

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Jongdae: that would only destroy our friendship forever

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Jongdae: if i cant be with him i at least want to be his friend

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Jongdae: even if it hurts

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Jongdae: I dont wanna lose him, hyung

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Minseok: I’m so so sorry dae

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Minseok: I wish i could do something to change all this

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Minseok: Please dont lose hope, alright?

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Minseok: I’m convinced everything will turn out all right

_ [Sat 18:48]  _ Jongdae: youre probably right

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Jongdae: feelings suck

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Minseok: They really do

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Minseok: Wanna kill some noobs to distract yourself?

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Minseok: Maybe we can sabotage baeks and kyungsoos gaming session

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Jongdae: that sounds great right now

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Jongdae: thanks for listening hyung

_ [Sat 18:49]  _ Minseok: Always

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 19:20]  _ Baekhyunie: sTOP KILLING ME

_ [Sat 19:21]  _ Minseok: :-) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Call ended] _

 

_ [Sun 02:13]  _ Baekhyun: honestly im impressed soo

_ [Sun 02:13]  _ Baekhyun: i cant believe u kicked daes and minseoks asses

_ [Sun 02:13]  _ Kyungsoo: What can I say, I'm a natural. 

_ [Sun 02:14]  _ Baekhyun: shut up!!! 

_ [Sun 02:14]  _ Baekhyun: i bet u practiced

_ [Sun 02:14]  _ Kyungsoo: Sure.

_ [Sun 02:14]  _ Baekhyun: but anyway that was rly fun 

_ [Sun 02:14]  _ Baekhyun: did you have fun too…? 

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Kyungsoo: Yeah. It was nice. 

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Baekhyun: awesome!!!! 

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Baekhyun: wanna play again tomorrow? :-D

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Kyungsoo: Why not. 

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Baekhyun: sweet!! 

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Baekhyun: youre the best soo

_ [Sun 02:15]  _ Kyungsoo: I know. 

_ [Sun 02:16]  _ Kyungsoo: Good night, Baekhyun. 

_ [Sun 02:16]  _ Baekhyun: good night :) 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ [Sun 13:01]  _ Sehunnie: hyung

_ [Sun 13:01]  _ myeonmyeon: Yes Sehunnie? ^w^

_ [Sun 13:01]  _ Sehunnie: come to our place tonight

_ [Sun 13:02]  _ myeonmyeon: Okay??

_ [Sun 13:02]  _ Sehunnie: we gon party

_ [Sun 13:02]  _ Sehunnie: 8pm

_ [Sun 13:02]  _ myeonmyeon: Okay, I’ll be there! *O*

_ [Sun 13:02]  _ Sehunnie: kool

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 13:03]  _ Sehunnie: hyung

_ [Sun 13:03]  _ Xing: hi! what is it?^^

_ [Sun 13:03]  _ Sehunnie: come to our place tonight

_ [Sun 13:03]  _ Xing: oh, you want to hang out? :o

_ [Sun 13:04]  _ Sehunnie: we gon party

_ [Sun 13:04]  _ Sehunnie: 8pm

_ [Sun 13:04]  _ Xing: alright, that sounds like fun! :3

_ [Sun 13:04]  _ Sehunnie: kool

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 13:05]  _ Hunnie: theyre comin

_ [Sun 13:05]  _ Nini: ahh its gonna be so good!

_ [Sun 13:05]  _ Hunnie: yea

_ [Sun 13:05]  _ Hunnie: im a lil scared of their combined emoji power

_ [Sun 13:05]  _ Hunnie: i don wanna die

_ [Sun 13:06]  _ Nini: dont be dramatic

_ [Sun 13:06]  _ Nini: do you want any specific snacks? 

_ [Sun 13:06]  _ Hunnie: potato chips

_ [Sun 13:06]  _ Hunnie: chocolate cookies

_ [Sun 13:08]  _ Nini: got it

_ [Sun 13:08]  _ Nini: anything else? 

_ [Sun 13:08]  _ Hunnie: u

_ [Sun 13:08]  _ Nini: naw stop it

_ [Sun 13:09]  _ Nini: thats cheesy

_ [Sun 13:09]  _ Hunnie: idc come home soon 

_ [Sun 13:09]  _ Nini: on my way <3

_ [Sun 13:09]  _ Hunnie: <3

  
  
  
  


_ [Mon 01:22]  _ myeonmyeon: That was fun! Thanks for inviting me! *O*

_ [Mon 01:22]  _ Sehunnie: no prob

_ [Mon 01:23]  _ Sehunnie: have fun with xing

_ [Mon 01:23]  _ myeonmyeon: What? 

_ [Mon 01:26]  _ myeonmyeon: Sehun?? ;n;

  
  
  
  


_ [Mon 01:31]  _ Yixing: it was fun meeting you joonmyeon :3

_ [Mon 01:31]  _ Joonmyeon: Yeah I agree! ^w^

_ [Mon 01:31]  _ Joonmyeon: Thanks for giving me your number too! *__*

_ [Mon 01:32]  _ Yixing: hehe no problem^^

_ [Mon 01:32]  _ Yixing: I like your emojis ^_~

_ [Mon 01:32]  _ Joonmyeon: Really?? Thank you! QvQ

_ [Mon 01:33]  _ Joonmyeon: The others always make fun of me because of them! =(

_ [Mon 01:33]  _ Yixing: what! that's so mean! 

_ [Mon 01:34]  _ Yixing: I think they're cute ._.

_ [Mon 01:34]  _ Joonmyeon: Then I'll make sure to send you a lot of them °w°

_ [Mon 01:34]  _ Yixing: yaaay! *o*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit its yixing !! now we got all the boys in the story, much excite
> 
> sorry for updating so late AGAIn and thank you everyone for reading and commenting!!!! fills my heart with happiness ^_~
> 
> next chapter coming SOON (hopefully)


	7. [Wed 16:02] dae: ;)

_ [Wed 15:53]  _ baekkie: yeolllllllll

_ [Wed 15:53]  _ baekkie: how are you

_ [Wed 15:53]  _ yeollie: im okay

_ [Wed 15:53]  _ yeollie: the usual u know

_ [Wed 15:53]  _ baekkie: oh yeol

_ [Wed 15:54]  _ baekkie: i miss you

_ [Wed 15:54]  _ baekkie: its been so long since we last hung out

_ [Wed 15:54]  _ yeollie: i dont blame you for not wanting to hang out

_ [Wed 15:54]  _ yeollie: im such an ass

_ [Wed 15:54]  _ baekkie: no

_ [Wed 15:54]  _ baekkie: listen yeol

_ [Wed 15:55]  _ baekkie: you know i dont approve of what you said to dae

_ [Wed 15:55]  _ baekkie: but i also know you regret it and that you didnt mean it

_ [Wed 15:55]  _ baekkie: you can be an ass sometimes but youre still my best friend

_ [Wed 15:55]  _ baekkie: and i dont like seeing you sad too, okay?

_ [Wed 15:55]  _ yeollie: <33

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ yeollie: thanks

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ yeollie: i just want things to go back to normal

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ yeollie: i know im annoying but can you tell dae again that im sorry? and that i want to apologize

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ yeollie: even if he doesnt want to hear it

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ baekkie: i will

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ baekkie: dont worry

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ baekkie: i know you guys will be fine

_ [Wed 15:56]  _ yeollie: yeah hopefully

_ [Wed 15:57]  _ yeollie: thanks

_ [Wed 15:57]  _ baekkie: :)

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 16:02]  _ average sized idiot: hey daeeee

_ [Wed 16:02]  _ dae: hey baeeek

_ [Wed 16:02]  _ average sized idiot: dont copy me

_ [Wed 16:02]  _ dae: ;)

_ [Wed 16:03]  _ dae: whats up

_ [Wed 16:03]  _ average sized idiot: im sorry to bother you with this

_ [Wed 16:03]  _ average sized idiot: yeol asked me to tell you again that hes really sorry

_ [Wed 16:03]  _ average sized idiot: and that he wants to talk to you if youre okay with it

_ [Wed 16:03]  _ dae: siiiigh

_ [Wed 16:04]  _ dae: maybe i should talk to him

_ [Wed 16:04]  _ average sized idiot: you sure?

_ [Wed 16:04]  _ dae: yeah

_ [Wed 16:04]  _ dae: im tired of being sad and angry at him you know?

_ [Wed 16:04]  _ dae: i just miss being with him

_ [Wed 16:04]  _ dae: and i know he didnt really mean it

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ dae: im just being dramatic

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ average sized idiot: no youre not!

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ average sized idiot: its perfectly valid that you feel hurt

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ average sized idiot: dont blame yourself

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ dae: ha

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ dae: you said valid

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ dae: fucking meme lord

_ [Wed 16:05]  _ average sized idiot: excuse me

_ [Wed 16:06]  _ dae: sorry not sorry lol

_ [Wed 16:06]  _ dae: okay fuck it im gonna talk to him

_ [Wed 16:06]  _ dae: wish me luck

_ [Wed 16:06]  _ average sized idiot: good luck

_ [Wed 16:06]  _ average sized idiot: you got this dae!!

  
  
  
  


_ [You can send messages to this user again.] _

 

_ [Wed 16:10]  _ dae: so

_ [Wed 16:10]  _ tall idiot: dae

_ [Wed 16:10]  _ tall idiot: fuck finally

_ [Wed 16:10]  _ tall idiot: we really need to talk

_ [Wed 16:10]  _ dae: do we

_ [Wed 16:11]  _ tall idiot: dont leave

_ [Wed 16:11]  _ tall idiot: dont block me again

_ [Wed 16:11]  _ tall idiot: fuck dae im so sorry

_ [Wed 16:11]  _ tall idiot: i never wanted to hurt you 

_ [Wed 16:12]  _ tall idiot: i didnt mean any of the things i said

_ [Wed 16:12]  _ tall idiot: please forgive me

_ [Wed 16:12]  _ dae: i dont know

_ [Wed 16:12]  _ tall idiot: why not? What do i need to do?

_ [Wed 16:13]  _ tall idiot: we always make up like this

_ [Wed 16:13]  _ tall idiot: you always said you can never really be angry at me 

_ [Wed 16:13]  _ tall idiot: what changed?

_ [Wed 16:13]  _ tall idiot: why won't you forgive me now?

_ [Wed 16:14]  _ dae: fuck chanyeol dont you get it?

_ [Wed 16:14]  _ dae: i fucking love you thats why

_ [Wed 16:14]  _ dae: ive been in love with you for so long

_ [Wed 16:14]  _ dae: but youre too god damn blind

_ [Wed 16:14]  _ dae: and fuck it hurts

_ [Wed 16:15]  _ dae: it hurts when the person you love accuses you of sleeping around

_ [Wed 16:15]  _ dae: it hurts when the person you love tells you that no one will ever love you 

_ [Wed 16:15]  _ dae: it hurts when the person you love thinks youre worthless

_ [Wed 16:15]  _ tall idiot: you know i didnt mean it

_ [Wed 16:15]  _ tall idiot: you know that i was angry and stupid and i said things i didnt mean bc im dumb and i dont think before i talk

_ [Wed 16:16]  _ tall idiot: you know that i think youre amazing

_ [Wed 16:16]  _ tall idiot: you know you deserve the world

_ [Wed 16:16]  _ dae: hm

_ [Wed 16:16]  _ tall idiot: but

_ [Wed 16:16]  _ tall idiot: wait

_ [Wed 16:17]  _ tall idiot: are you serious?

_ [Wed 16:17]  _ tall idiot: you love me?

_ [Wed 16:17]  _ dae: yes

_ [Wed 16:17]  _ dae: for too long

_ [Wed 16:18]  _ tall idiot: fuck i had no idea

_ [Wed 16:18]  _ tall idiot: im so so so sorry dae

_ [Wed 16:18]  _ dae: whatever

_ [Wed 16:18]  _ tall idiot: i never meant to hurt you

_ [Wed 16:18]  _ tall idiot: im so sorry

_ [Wed 16:18]  _ tall idiot: dae?

_ [Wed 16:19]  _ tall idiot: jongdae

_ [Wed 16:19]  _ tall idiot: dae??

_ [Wed 16:19]  _ tall idiot: please

_ [Wed 16:19]  _ tall idiot: not again

_ [Wed 16:19]  _ tall idiot: jongdae

  
  
  
  


_ [Jongdae added Baekhyun to the chat]  _

_ [Jongdae added Minseok to the chat] _

  
  
_ [Wed 16:25]  _ Jongdae: guys

_ [Wed 16:25]  _ Jongdae: can you come over

_ [Wed 16:25]  _ Minseok: is everything okay?

_ [Wed 16:26]  _ Jongdae: i confessed

_ [Wed 16:26]  _ Jongdae: i fucked things up forever

_ [Wed 16:26]  _ Jongdae: im an idiot

_ [Wed 16:26]  _ Baekhyun: oh fuck

_ [Wed 16:27]  _ Minseok: We'll be there right away Jongdae

_ [Wed 16:27]  _ Minseok: Chocolate?

_ [Wed 16:27]  _ Jongdae: yes please

_ [Wed 16:27]  _ Baekhyun: i'll bring drinks

_ [Wed 16:28]  _ Jongdae: you guys are the best

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 16:38]  _ tall idiot: jongdae…...

_ [Wed 16:38]  _ tall idiot: i dont wanna lose you

_ [Wed 16:38]  _ tall idiot: dae...

_ [Wed 16:38]  _ tall idiot: :(

  
  
  
  


_ [Wed 16:43]  _ yeollie: he loves me

_ [Wed 16:43]  _ baekkie: yeah

_ [Wed 16:43]  _ yeollie: how did i never notice

_ [Wed 16:44]  _ yeollie: fuck baek i called him a whore and he’s in love with me

_ [Wed 16:44]  _ yeollie: he wont talk to me again

_ [Wed 16:44]  _ baekkie: hey

_ [Wed 16:44]  _ baekkie: he needs time

_ [Wed 16:44]  _ baekkie: try talking to him again later when you both calmed down?

_ [Wed 16:45]  _ yeollie: fuuuuuuuck

_ [Wed 16:45]  _ yeollie: he loves me

_ [Wed 16:45]  _ baekkie: yeol calm down

_ [Wed 16:45]  _ baekkie: how do you feel about it?

_ [Wed 16:45]  _ baekkie: him being in love with you i mean

_ [Wed 16:46]  _ yeollie: i dont know

_ [Wed 16:46]  _ yeollie: but i could never hate him

_ [Wed 16:46]  _ baekkie: no one could ever hate jongdae

_ [Wed 16:46]  _ yeollie: yeah

_ [Wed 16:46]  _ baekkie: get some rest and think about it okay

_ [Wed 16:46]  _ baekkie: sorry, i’d come over if i could

_ [Wed 16:47]  _ yeollie: you with him?

_ [Wed 16:47]  _ baekkie: me and minseok yeah

_ [Wed 16:47]  _ yeollie: okay 

_ [Wed 16:47]  _ yeollie: yeah i’ll….chill

_ [Wed 16:47]  _ yeollie: i guess

_ [Wed 16:48]  _ baekkie: dont worry too much okay?

_ [Wed 16:48]  _ baekkie: it’ll be okay

_ [Wed 16:48]  _ yeollie: yeah

_ [Wed 16:48]  _ yeollie: i’ll talk to you later

_ [Wed 16:48]  _ baekkie: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT DRAMA ALERT
> 
> shits going down yo
> 
> I honestly dont know where I'm going with this story LMAO THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE


	8. [Thu 17:55] yeollie: hell fuckin yeah

_ [Thu 16:48]  _ Joonmyeon: Minseok-hyung? ._.

_ [Thu 16:48]  _ Joonmyeon: Is everything okay with Jongdae?

_ [Thu 16:48]  _ Joonmyeon: He looked really awful today =(

_ [Thu 16:49]  _ Minseok: Hey Myeon

_ [Thu 16:49]  _ Minseok: You know what happened between Dae and Yeol right?

_ [Thu 16:49]  _ Joonmyeon: Yes, Chanyeol told me what happened ;_;

_ [Thu 16:50]  _ Minseok: Dae finally decided to talk to him

_ [Thu 16:50]  _ Minseok: But it didnt go so well

_ [Thu 16:50]  _ Minseok: Dae confessed his feelings

_ [Thu 16:50]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh no!

_ [Thu 16:50]  _ Joonmyeon: And Chanyeol rejected him?

_ [Thu 16:51]  _ Joonmyeon: I always had the feeling Chanyeol deep down liked him too ;o;

_ [Thu 16:51]  _ Minseok: Well, technically he didn’t reject him

_ [Thu 16:51]  _ Minseok: But didn’t accept him either

_ [Thu 16:51]  _ Minseok: I think Yeols just confused and overwhelmed

_ [Thu 16:52]  _ Minseok: He probably needs a couple days to think it over

_ [Thu 16:52]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh...I hope it will all end well :’(

_ [Thu 16:52]  _ Joonmyeon: I don’t like seeing them sad!

_ [Thu 16:52]  _ Minseok: Agreed

_ [Thu 16:52]  _ Minseok: They’re both such big idiots

_ [Thu 16:53]  _ Joonmyeon: That’s mean! ‘_’

_ [Thu 16:53]  _ Minseok: Sorry :)

_ [Thu 16:53]  _ Minseok: Anyway, maybe it would be good to distract Dae a bit, get his mind off of things

_ [Thu 16:53]  _ Joonmyeon: That’s a good plan! :3

_ [Thu 16:53]  _ Minseok: I wish I could help but I have to be in the coffeeshop all day

_ [Thu 16:54]  _ Minseok: Sehun that little shit decided not to come to work today

_ [Thu 16:54]  _ Minseok: Then again he did it so he and Jongin can be there for Yeol so I guess I can’t blame him

_ [Thu 16:54]  _ Joonmyeon: That’s both really rude and really nice of him! o__o

_ [Thu 16:54]  _ Minseok: Isn’t that basically the definition of Sehun :)

_ [Thu 16:54]  _ Joonmyeon: Haha, it is! ^^

_ [Thu 16:55]  _ Joonmyeon: Well I’m not too busy today, I can ask Baekhyun if he has time too! 

_ [Thu 16:55]  _ Minseok: Yeah sounds good

_ [Thu 16:55]  _ Minseok: Let me know if something happens okay?

_ [Thu 16:55]  _ Minseok: Or just come to the shop, I can make a supreme triple hot chocolate with marshmallows for Dae

_ [Thu 16:56]  _ Joonmyeon: I bet he’d love that ^_-

_ [Thu 16:56]  _ Joonmyeon: See you later then!

_ [Thu 16:56]  _ Minseok: Yeah, see ya :)

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 17:00]  _ myeonmyeon: Hi Baekhyunie! ( *__*)v

_ [Thu 17:01]  _ baekhyunie: jesus christ what the fUCK is that

_ [Thu 17:01]  _ myeonmyeon: What? ;O;

_ [Thu 17:02]  _ baekhyunie: can u even consider that an emoji?? 

_ [Thu 17:02]  _ myeonmyeon: Of course it is an emoji! 

_ [Thu 17:02]  _ baekhyunie: fkn hell this keeps getting worse

_ [Thu 17:02]  _ baekhyunie: what even is that v in the emoji supposed to be

_ [Thu 17:03]  _ myeonmyeon: It's his hand! He's making a peace sign! *_*

_ [Thu 17:03]  _ myeonmyeon: See? v( ^o^) /

_ [Thu 17:03]  _ baekhyunie: why…….. 

_ [Thu 17:03]  _ myeonmyeon: Why not? =) 

_ [Thu 17:03]  _ myeonmyeon: But anyway! This is not what I wanted to talk about! 

_ [Thu 17:04]  _ myeonmyeon: Are you busy today? ^^

_ [Thu 17:04]  _ baekhyunie: uhh not yet

_ [Thu 17:04]  _ baekhyunie: whats up? 

_ [Thu 17:04]  _ myeonmyeon: I just talked to Minseok

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ myeonmyeon: We want to distract Jongdae a little, but Minseok is busy! 

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ baekhyunie: ohh I see

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ baekhyunie: yeah def I'm free!! 

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ myeonmyeon: Great! I'll go call Jongdae, okay? ^^

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ baekhyunie: yeah sounds good ^_^

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ baekhyunie: …. fucking emojis

_ [Thu 17:05]  _ myeonmyeon: Hehe ^_~

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 17:10]  _ myeonmyeon: Okay, he said yes! 

_ [Thu 17:10]  _ myeonmyeon: I'll come pick you up in an hour! *o*

_ [Thu 17:11]  _ baekhyunie: okay got it

_ [Thu 17:11]  _ baekhyunie: see you then!! 

_ [Thu 17:11]  _ myeonmyeon: =) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 17:35]  _ Kyungsoo: Hey Junmyeon hyung.

_ [Thu 17:35]  _ Joonmyeon: Hi Kyungsoo! =)

_ [Thu 17:36]  _ Kyungsoo: I've been wondering if you have time to go over our notes today? 

_ [Thu 17:36]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh right!

_ [Thu 17:36]  _ Joonmyeon: Sorry, Baekhyun and I have some things to do =) 

_ [Thu 17:36]  _ Joonmyeon: But we can do it tomorrow if you want!

_ [Thu 17:37]  _ Kyungsoo: Sure, sounds good.

_ [Thu 17:37]  _ Kyungsoo: You and Baekhyun are really close.

_ [Thu 17:37]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh yes! He's great, isn't he? 

_ [Thu 17:37]  _ Joonmyeon: I love Baekhyunie a lot ^__^

_ [Thu 17:37]  _ Kyungsoo: I noticed.

_ [Thu 17:38]  _ Joonmyeon: Is something wrong?

_ [Thu 17:38]  _ Kyungsoo: No, nothing.

_ [Thu 17:38]  _ Joonmyeon: Okay, good! ^^

  
  
  
  


_ [Thu 17:51]  _ baekkie: yeollll

_ [Thu 17:51]  _ yeollie: baekkkk

_ [Thu 17:51]  _ baekkie: u okay bro? 

_ [Thu 17:51]  _ yeollie: yeah im

_ [Thu 17:51]  _ yeollie: working on it

_ [Thu 17:52]  _ yeollie: I'm at sehun and jongins

_ [Thu 17:52]  _ baekkie: thats good 

_ [Thu 17:52]  _ baekkie: tell them i said hi

_ [Thu 17:52]  _ yeollie: jongin says hi back

_ [Thu 17:52]  _ yeollie: sehun just looks bitchy

_ [Thu 17:53]  _ baekkie: cant say im surprised

_ [Thu 17:53]  _ baekkie: listen yeol

_ [Thu 17:53]  _ baekkie: i know ive kinda been an awful best friend to you lately

_ [Thu 17:53]  _ baekkie: im always hanging out with dae and i feel bad

_ [Thu 17:53]  _ yeollie: no need to feel bad

_ [Thu 17:53]  _ yeollie: its me who screwed things up for all of us after all

_ [Thu 17:54]  _ baekkie: doesnt change the fact that youre my best friend

_ [Thu 17:54]  _ baekkie: and i know youre not actually a bad person

_ [Thu 17:54]  _ baekkie: so u wanna go out play laser tag tomorrow? 

_ [Thu 17:54]  _ baekkie: pwn some n00bs? 

_ [Thu 17:54]  _ baekkie: get out some of the frustration and then have a disgusting heart to heart conversation about daes and your relationship? 

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ yeollie: u know what

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ yeollie: hell fuckin yeah

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ baekkie: gOOD

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ baekkie: well i gtg

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ baekkie: lets talk about the details later yeah? 

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ yeollie: gotcha

_ [Thu 17:55]  _ yeollie: meeting up with loverboy? 

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ baekkie: SOO AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ yeollie: haha i never said kyungsoos name :-)

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ baekkie: fuCK

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ yeollie: ur obvious af

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ baekkie: jfkskksfjfjdhkg

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ baekkie: yeah no not meeting him today tho

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ baekkie: anyway shut up and bye

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ yeollie: haha

_ [Thu 17:56]  _ yeolllie: byeeee

  
  
  
  


_ [Fri 01:40]  _ KaiSoFly: yeol let us know when you arrive at home okay? 

_ [Fri 01:40]  _ KaiSoFly: you drank a lot

_ [Fri 01:40]  _ ChanTheMan: sehun drnakna lot too

_ [Fri 01:40]  _ KaiSoFly: unfortunately im aware of that

_ [Fri 01:42]  _ ChanTheMan: im hokme

_ [Fri 01:42]  _ ChanTheMan: thwnks for hanging out with me tofay

_ [Fri 01:42]  _ ChanTheMan: was fun

_ [Fri 01:42]  _ KaiSoFly: yeah agreed! 

_ [Fri 01:43]  _ KaiSoFly: im gonna try to get sehun to sleep now

_ [Fri 01:43]  _ KaiSoFly: you should sleep too

_ [Fri 01:43]  _ ChanTheMan: good idea

_ [Fri 01:43]  _ ChanTheMan: nightt

_ [Fri 01:43]  _ KaiSoFly: good night! 

  
  
  


_ [Fri 01:43]  _ Sehunty: stop texting my boyfrind im try to j tongwt inbis oants

_ [Fri 01:44]  _ Cuntyeol: what

_ [Fri 01:44]  _ Sehunty: i said im teyin to get in his oants

_ [Fri 01:44]  _ Cuntyeol: lol gold luck i think ur tok drunk to even kove

_ [Fri 01:44]  _ Sehunty: wat

_ [Fri 01:45]  _ Cuntyeol: i said ur took drunk to evwn move

_ [Fri 01:45]  _ Sehunty: no im nto

_ [Fri 01:45]  _ Sehunty: im gona get laid

_ [Fri 01:45]  _ Cuntyeol: ubdont nred tontell me aviut that

_ [Fri 01:45]  _ Sehunty: lol sry

_ [Fri 01:46]  _ Sehunty: see u whnebrvr

_ [Fri 01:46]  _ Cuntyeol: yea

_ [Fri 01:46]  _ Cuntyeol: have fun ibguess

  
  
  
  


_ [Fri 01:53]  _ tall idiot: lmaoo dar

_ [Fri 01:53]  _ tall idiot: dae

_ [Fri 01:53]  _ tall idiot: jondgdae

_ [Fri 01:54]  _ tall idiot: kiknhongdae

_ [Fri 01:54]  _ tall idiot: im  osndrunk

_ [Fri 01:54]  _ tall idiot: i miis u

_ [Fri 01:54]  _ tall idiot: like rwallyvmiss u

_ [Fri 01:54]  _ tall idiot:  i miss ralking to u every day

_ [Fri 01:54]  _ tall idiot: ibmiss ur smile and ur laugh

_ [Fri 01:55]  _ tall idiot: i love ur laugh isr so prewty

_ [Fri 01:55]  _ tall idiot: i wish i coyld turn back time

_ [Fri 01:55]  _ tall idiot: and take bakc all the awful things ive said tonu

_ [Fri 01:55]  _ tall idiot: u mean so mcuhc to me

_ [Fri 01:55]  _ tall idiot: goood niught dae i hipe u sleep well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOoooOoo more chenyeol drama whats up !!!!!! and we havent seen any baeksoo interaction in a bit......HMMMMM
> 
> honestly my fav part to write was the drunk talk between yeol and sehun....i did that by closing my eyes and typing as fast as possible LMao i think it worked
> 
>  
> 
> also im soooo sorry my updates always take like....a month im the worst


	9. [Sat 17:52] Kyungsoo: No.

_ [Sat 13:02]  _ yeollie: I DRUNK TEXTED DAE FUCK

_ [Sat 13:02]  _ yeollie: hdhjslsjfhkslslalhs

_ [Sat 13:03]  _ baekkie: omg u didnt

_ [Sat 13:03]  _ yeollie: i did

_ [Sat 13:03]  _ baekkie: fuck

_ [Sat 13:03]  _ baekkie: what did u say???? 

 

_ [yeollie sent file ‘screenshot.jpg] _

 

_ [Sat 13:05]  _ baekkie: omg

_ [Sat 13:05]  _ baekkie: yeol……. 

_ [Sat 13:05]  _ yeollie: kill me

_ [Sat 13:05]  _ baekkie: yeol how do you feel about dae

_ [Sat 13:05]  _ baekkie: be honest

_ [Sat 13:06]  _ yeollie: um

_ [Sat 13:06]  _ yeollie: i dont know???? 

_ [Sat 13:06]  _ yeollie: like god he means so much to me

_ [Sat 13:06]  _ yeollie: i mean they say in every drunk rambling is some truth right?? 

_ [Sat 13:06]  _ yeollie: i miss seing his smile

_ [Sat 13:07]  _ yeollie: its like the sunshine

_ [Sat 13:07]  _ baekkie: god that was the gayest thing ive ever read

_ [Sat 13:07]  _ yeollie: jfjjslkfkdls

_ [Sat 13:07]  _ yeollie: help me

_ [Sat 13:07]  _ yeollie: what do i do

_ [Sat 13:08]  _ baekkie: yeol this srsly sounds like ur in love with him

_ [Sat 13:08]  _ yeollie: u think? 

_ [Sat 13:08]  _ baekkie: yes??? 

_ [Sat 13:08]  _ yeollie: what if i just love his smile…. platonically

_ [Sat 13:09]  _ baekkie: ur the fuckin dumbest person in the universe i swear to god

_ [Sat 13:09]  _ yeollie: SHUT UP

_ [Sat 13:09]  _ yeollie: but what if my feelings for him arent as real and strong as his feelings for me

_ [Sat 13:09]  _ yeollie: i dont wanna hurt him…… 

_ [Sat 13:09]  _ yeollie: again

_ [Sat 13:10]  _ baekkie: just talk about it!!!!! like adults!!!! 

_ [Sat 13:10]  _ baekkie: communication is key dude

_ [Sat 13:10]  _ baekkie: tell him that u like him

_ [Sat 13:10]  _ baekkie: and that u feel confused 

_ [Sat 13:10]  _ baekkie: this is dae we're talking about, he'll understand

_ [Sat 13:11]  _ baekkie: like im sure he's willing to try things out u know

_ [Sat 13:11]  _ baekkie: to go slow and see if ur comfortable

_ [Sat 13:11]  _ yeollie: u think? 

_ [Sat 13:11]  _ yeollie: im just scared of ruining things again u know 

_ [Sat 13:12]  _ yeollie: i dont want him to hate me

_ [Sat 13:12]  _ baekkie: yeol he loves you

_ [Sat 13:12]  _ baekkie: i dont think that will change that easily

_ [Sat 13:12]  _ yeollie: heh

_ [Sat 13:12]  _ yeollie: yeah

_ [Sat 13:13]  _ yeollie: he loves me

_ [Sat 13:13]  _ yeollie: :) 

_ [Sat 13:13]  _ baekkie: ugh gross

_ [Sat 13:13]  _ baekkie: ur like a lovesick teenager

_ [Sat 13:13]  _ baekkie: suddenly im not so sure anymore if i want u to date

_ [Sat 13:14]  _ yeollie: hahahaha

_ [Sat 13:14]  _ yeollie: sucks to be u

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 13:22]  _ dae: yeol texted me while drunk yesterday omg

 

_ [dae sent file ‘screenshot.jpg] _

 

_ [Sat 13:22]  _ average sized idiot: hes a fuckin idiot

_ [Sat 13:22]  _ average sized idiot: well how do u feel about this?? 

_ [Sat 13:23]  _ dae: i dont know!!! 

_ [Sat 13:23]  _ dae: cant deny that my heart totally jumped

_ [Sat 13:23]  _ dae: like he said he loves my smile? and my laugh? 

_ [Sat 13:23]  _ dae: and that he misses me? 

_ [Sat 13:24]  _ dae: and that i mean so much to him?? 

_ [Sat 13:24]  _ dae: like fuck just thinking about that makes me smile

_ [Sat 13:24]  _ dae: but also…. 

_ [Sat 13:24]  _ dae: he was drunk

_ [Sat 13:24]  _ dae: what if it doesnt mean anything? 

_ [Sat 13:25]  _ average sized idiot: u know what they say

_ [Sat 13:25]  _ average sized idiot: in every drunk rambling theres some truth, right? 

_ [Sat 13:25]  _ dae: do ppl really say that

_ [Sat 13:25]  _ average sized idiot: trust me, i have good sources

_ [Sat 13:25]  _ dae: so you think he meant it? 

_ [Sat 13:26]  _ average sized idiot: i am very very sure

_ [Sat 13:26]  _ dae: does that mean he likes me too?? 

_ [Sat 13:26]  _ dae: or do i just mean a lot to him...like a friend? 

_ [Sat 13:26]  _ average sized idiot: oh my fucking god you two are equally dumb

_ [Sat 13:26]  _ dae: what??? 

_ [Sat 13:27]  _ average sized idiot: im sure he likes you, not just as a friend 

_ [Sat 13:27]  _ average sized idiot: but u wont get a solution by talking to me

_ [Sat 13:27]  _ average sized idiot: not that i dont like talking to u

_ [Sat 13:27]  _ average sized idiot: wait nvm i hate talking to u ur annoying

_ [Sat 13:28]  _ dae: wow thanks love you too

_ [Sat 13:28]  _ average sized idiot: what im trying to say is talk to him

_ [Sat 13:28]  _ average sized idiot: tell him about ur thoughts and feelings and insecurities

_ [Sat 13:29]  _ average sized idiot: and make sure he tells u the same things

_ [Sat 13:29]  _ average sized idiot: u gotta communicate 

_ [Sat 13:29]  _ dae: yeah………. 

_ [Sat 13:29]  _ dae: yeah ill talk to him again

_ [Sat 13:30]  _ average sized idiot: in person!!! no more running away!!! 

_ [Sat 13:30]  _ dae: okay okay yeah yeah yeah

_ [Sat 13:30]  _ dae: ill do it!! 

_ [Sat 13:30]  _ average sized idiot: u got this!! 

  
  
  
  


_ [Baekhyun sent file ‘Chat_with_Chanyeol.jpg] _

 

_ [Baekhyun sent file ‘Chat_with_Jongdae.jpg] _

 

_ [Sat 13:33]  _ Baekhyun: bunch of idiots, i swear to god 

_ [Sat 13:33]  _ Minseok: LOL

_ [Sat 13:33]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh my! *o*

_ [Sat 13:34]  _ Minseok: They're so alike

_ [Sat 13:34]  _ Baekhyun: ikr

_ [Sat 13:34]  _ Joonmyeon: But that means they're finally making up! ^_^

_ [Sat 13:34]  _ Minseok: And then they're probably making out 

_ [Sat 13:35]  _ Baekhyun: omg pls dont

_ [Sat 13:35]  _ Joonmyeon: That was really clever, Minseok! °__°

_ [Sat 13:35]  _ Minseok: Yeah, I'm pretty amazing :-) 

_ [Sat 13:35]  _ Minseok: Well I gotta get back to work

_ [Sat 13:36]  _ Minseok: Too many customers 

_ [Sat 13:36]  _ Joonmyeon: Have fun! ^^

_ [Sat 13:36]  _ Baekhyun: see ya

_ [Sat 13:36]  _ Baekhyun: actually going to minseoks sounds good rn

_ [Sat 13:36]  _ Baekhyun: after all that stress of talking to these two i need some coffee and chocolate cake

_ [Sat 13:37]  _ Baekhyun: u down? 

_ [Sat 13:37]  _ Joonmyeon: Why not! *w*

_ [Sat 13:37]  _ Joonmyeon: If I can take Yixing with me? :3

_ [Sat 13:37]  _ Baekhyun: what tf is a yixing

_ [Sat 13:37]  _ Joonmyeon: He's a friend! Jongin and Sehun introduced me to him! 

_ [Sat 13:38]  _ Joonmyeon: He's really cool! (° v°)/

_ [Sat 13:38]  _ Baekhyun: .... dont tell me ur in love too hyung

_ [Sat 13:38]  _ Joonmyeon: u//w//u

_ [Sat 13:38]  _ Baekhyun: oh my fuckin god

_ [Sat 13:38]  _ Baekhyun: yall are so horny

_ [Sat 13:39]  _ Joonmyeon: Why don't you ask Kyungsoo if he wants to come too? ^_~

_ [Sat 13:39]  _ Baekhyun: uhm what is that supposed to mean

_ [Sat 13:39]  _ Joonmyeon: Baekhyun, we aren't blind! 

_ [Sat 13:39]  _ Baekhyun: ugh shut up!!! 

_ [Sat 13:40]  _ Baekhyun: but yeah ill ask him

_ [Sat 13:40]  _ Baekhyun: i havent seen him in a bit

_ [Sat 13:40]  _ Joonmyeon: Miss him? =) 

_ [Sat 13:40]  _ Baekhyun: I didnt say that!!! 

_ [Sat 13:40]  _ Baekhyun: hold on

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 13:41]  _ Baekhyun: kyungsoooooo

_ [Sat 13:41]  _ Baekhyun: people in love are so exhausting arent they

_ [Sat 13:41]  _ Kyungsoo: Tell me about it. 

_ [Sat 13:42]  _ Baekhyun: joonmyeon and I are gonna go to minseoks for some coffee, wanna come?? 

_ [Sat 13:42]  _ Baekhyun: oh and joonmyeons friend is coming too

_ [Sat 13:42]  _ Kyungsoo: I'm busy. 

_ [Sat 13:42]  _ Baekhyun: oh? 

_ [Sat 13:42]  _ Baekhyun: more important than me? ;) 

_ [Sat 13:43]  _ Kyungsoo: Yes. 

_ [Sat 13:43]  _ Baekhyun: oh

_ [Sat 13:43]  _ Baekhyun: um alright

_ [Sat 13:43]  _ Baekhyun: talk to u later then? 

_ [Sat 13:43]  _ Kyungsoo: Yeah. 

_ [Sat 13:43]  _ Baekhyun: alright… bye? 

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 13:44]  _ Baekhyun: kyungsoo is busy :/

_ [Sat 13:44]  _ Joonmyeon: Aww =(

_ [Sat 13:44]  _ Baekhyun: i feel like he was angry or something? 

_ [Sat 13:44]  _ Baekhyun: like its normal that his replies are shorter than mine but not that short… 

_ [Sat 13:45]  _ Baekhyun: i hope everythings alright

_ [Sat 13:45]  _ Joonmyeon: How strange! 

_ [Sat 13:45]  _ Joonmyeon: Actually, I texted with him yesterday and he seemed different too! q__q

_ [Sat 13:45]  _ Baekhyun: really? what did u talk about?? 

_ [Sat 13:46]  _ Joonmyeon: He asked if I had time to go over some notes! I told him that you and I had plans and he commented that we seem really close. 

_ [Sat 13:46]  _ Joonmyeon: After that he cut his replies short! As if he felt unhappy! QnQ

_ [Sat 13:46]  _ Baekhyun: i wonder whats wrong??? 

_ [Sat 13:46]  _ Joonmyeon: Maybe he felt left out? ;o;

_ [Sat 13:47]  _ Baekhyun: but hes not the kind of person to care about that….. 

_ [Sat 13:47]  _ Joonmyeon: That's true! °_°

_ [Sat 13:47]  _ Baekhyun: well anyway lets meet at minseoks? im starving

_ [Sat 13:47]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh yeah! I'll go get Yixing and we'll head straight over! ^^

_ [Sat 13:47]  _ Baekhyun: okay nice :) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Sat 17:51]  _ Joonmyeon: Hi Kyungsoo! ^____^

_ [Sat 17:51]  _ Kyungsoo: Hyung.

_ [Sat 17:51]  _ Joonmyeon: We had soo much fun today, next time you really have to come with us! ^^

_ [Sat 17:52]  _ Kyungsoo: No.

_ [Sat 17:52]  _ Joonmyeon: Kyungsoo?

_ [Sat 17:52]  _ Kyungsoo: I’d rather not hang out with the two of you together.

_ [Sat 17:52]  _ Joonmyeon: What? Why? ;__;

_ [Sat 17:53]  _ Kyungsoo: Sorry. I don’t feel like talking right now.

_ [Sat 17:53]  _ Joonmyeon: Okay… q_q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjfgdfkgj i swear writing this fic is making me lose my mind
> 
> i do all of these time stamps in front of the texts one by one
> 
> and im trying to make the time realistic even tho no one pays attention to that anyway!! why do i do this to myself


	10. [Sun 17:57] Minseok: I TAKE IT BACK I'M SORRY

_ [Sun 13:40]  _ Baekhyun: soo

_ [Sun 13:40]  _ Baekhyun: sooo

_ [Sun 13:41] _ Baekhyun: SOO

_ [Sun 13:46]  _ Kyungsoo: What do you want. 

_ [Sun 13:46]  _ Baekhyun: we havent talked in a while!!!! 

_ [Sun 13:46]  _ Baekhyun: lets hang out

_ [Sun 13:50]  _ Kyungsoo: No. 

_ [Sun 13:51]  _ Baekhyun: why not? 

_ [Sun 13:52]  _ Baekhyun: kyungsoo whats wrong

_ [Sun 13:53]  _ Kyungsoo: I'm busy. 

_ [Sun 13:53]  _ Kyungsoo: Go bother someone else. 

_ [Sun 13:54]  _ Baekhyun: did i do something? 

_ [Sun 13:54]  _ Baekhyun: did i say something that hurt you? 

_ [Sun 13:55]  _ Baekhyun: bc if i did im really sorry

_ [Sun 13:55]  _ Baekhyun: but you gotta talk to me

_ [Sun 13:57]  _ Baekhyun: soo? 

_ [Sun 13:59]  _ Baekhyun: hey…. 

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 14:21]  _ baekkie: hey guess what! 

_ [Sun 14:21]  _ yeollie: what! 

_ [Sun 14:21]  _ baekkie: i guess now that dae and u r finally talking again

_ [Sun 14:22]  _ baekkie: its soos and my turn to stop talking! great!! 

_ [Sun 14:23]  _ yeollie: first of all nothing has happened with me and dae yet

_ [Sun 14:23]  _ yeollie: secondly what the fuck??? 

_ [Sun 14:23]  _ yeollie: what happened? 

_ [Sun 14:24]  _ baekkie: i dont know!!!! 

_ [Sun 14:24]  _ baekkie: hes ignoring me

_ [Sun 14:24]  _ baekkie: but i dont know why

_ [Sun 14:24]  _ baekkie: did i do anything weird lately? 

_ [Sun 14:25]  _ yeollie: nah ur just always weird 

_ [Sun 14:25]  _ yeollie: so he just suddenly started ignoring u? 

_ [Sun 14:25]  _ baekkie: yeah

_ [Sun 14:26]  _ baekkie: well actually he was already kinda distant yesterday

_ [Sun 14:26]  _ baekkie: like he just tried to get rid of me

_ [Sun 14:27]  _ yeollie: that explains why u were so aggressive at laser tag last night

_ [Sun 14:27]  _ baekkie: nah u just suck

_ [Sun 14:27]  _ yeollie: rude

_ [Sun 14:28]  _ baekkie: what do i do now yeol

_ [Sun 14:28]  _ baekkie: ur an expert in getting ignored give me advice

_ [Sun 14:28]  _ yeollie: hey!! 

_ [Sun 14:28]  _ yeollie: how about u ask someone if they know whats up

_ [Sun 14:29]  _ yeollie: like one of kyungsoos friends or something

_ [Sun 14:29]  _ baekkie: uh

_ [Sun 14:29]  _ baekkie: does he even have friends other than me

_ [Sun 14:29]  _ yeollie: wow

_ [Sun 14:29]  _ yeollie: i dont know 

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ baekkie: fuck me

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ yeollie: no thanks

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ baekkie: shut up!! 

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ baekkie: well im gonna ask around

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ baekkie: or annoy him until he replies

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ yeollie: good plan

_ [Sun 14:30]  _ baekkie: u gonna talk to dae? 

_ [Sun 14:31]  _ yeollie: yeah uhhhhh

_ [Sun 14:31]  _ yeollie: i wanted to ask him if he wants to meet up tomorrow 

_ [Sun 14:31]  _ yeollie: but im scared

_ [Sun 14:31]  _ baekkie: do it u big baby!!! 

_ [Sun 14:31]  _ yeollie: okay okay! 

_ [Sun 14:32]  _ yeollie: good luck with figuring out whats up with kyungsoo

_ [Sun 14:32]  _ baekkie: thaaaaanks bro

_ [Sun 14:32]  _ baekkie: talk to u later

_ [Sun 14:32]  _ yeollie: byee

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 16:02]  _ Yixing: hi myeonie! °w°

_ [Sun 16:02]  _ Joonmyeon: Hehe hi Yixing! ^__~

_ [Sun 16:02]  _ Yixing: I found this online and I had to show you

_ [Sun 16:03]  _ Yixing: 

(\ /)   
( . .)   
C(") (")

_ [Sun 16:03]  _ Yixing: it reminded me of you :3

_ [Sun 16:03]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh my god! *o*

_ [Sun 16:03]  _ Joonmyeon: Aww, it's so cute! q v q

_ [Sun 16:03]  _ Yixing: not as cute as you… >_<

_ [Sun 16:04]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh stop it you! (u///w///u) 

_ [Sun 16:04]  _ Yixing: it's true though ^^

_ [Sun 16:04]  _ Joonmyeon: You're so sweet! 

_ [Sun 16:04]  _ Joonmyeon: Would you like to go see a movie together? *_*

_ [Sun 16:04]  _ Yixing: I'd love to! (* w *) 

_ [Sun 16:05]  _ Joonmyeon: Yay! Are you busy right now? 

_ [Sun 16:05]  _ Yixing: no I'm not :3

_ [Sun 16:05]  _ Joonmyeon: Then I will come get you in half an hour…? >.^

_ [Sun 16:05]  _ Yixing: hehe okay! 

_ [Sun 16:06]  _ Yixing: I'll wait for you n__n

_ [Sun 16:06]  _ Joonmyeon: Okay! <3

_ [Sun 16:06]  _ Yixing: <3

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 17:30]  _ average sized idiot: daeee

_ [Sun 17:30]  _ dae: baekkkk

_ [Sun 17:30]  _ average sized idiot: did u talk to yeol yet

_ [Sun 17:30]  _ dae: not yet

_ [Sun 17:31]  _ average sized idiot: DAE

_ [Sun 17:31]  _ dae: im on it okay!!!! 

_ [Sun 17:31]  _ dae: geez dont act like such a mom

_ [Sun 17:31]  _ average sized idiot: i just want u to make up

_ [Sun 17:31]  _ average sized idiot: and I'm tired of u guys being huge idiots!!! 

_ [Sun 17:32]  _ dae: i know i know!! 

_ [Sun 17:32]  _ dae: im sorry

_ [Sun 17:32]  _ dae: i promise ill talk to him soon

_ [Sun 17:32]  _ average sized idiot: this week!! 

_ [Sun 17:32]  _ dae: alright fine! 

_ [Sun 17:33]  _ dae: why dont u go bother kyungsoo! 

_ [Sun 17:33]  _ average sized idiot: ha

_ [Sun 17:33]  _ dae: what

_ [Sun 17:33]  _ dae: baek? 

_ [Sun 17:33]  _ dae: hey whats up

_ [Sun 17:34]  _ average sized idiot: hes kinda

_ [Sun 17:34]  _ average sized idiot: ignoring me

_ [Sun 17:34]  _ average sized idiot: i guess

_ [Sun 17:34]  _ dae: what??? 

_ [Sun 17:35]  _ average sized idiot: or well

_ [Sun 17:35]  _ average sized idiot: i guess hes not really ignoring me

_ [Sun 17:35]  _ average sized idiot: but like he obviously doesnt want to talk to me

_ [Sun 17:35]  _ average sized idiot: it sounds like he hates me

_ [Sun 17:35]  _ dae: yeah as if! 

_ [Sun 17:35]  _ dae: he puts up with all ur shit obviously he likes you

_ [Sun 17:36]  _ average sized idiot: :(

_ [Sun 17:36]  _ average sized idiot: i dont think so

_ [Sun 17:36]  _ average sized idiot: what do i do

_ [Sun 17:36]  _ dae: try to talk to him again

_ [Sun 17:37]  _ dae: he gotta reply sooner or later

_ [Sun 17:37]  _ dae: just be persistent!! 

_ [Sun 17:37]  _ dae: i know he doesnt hate u

_ [Sun 17:37]  _ dae: damn is this how you felt while talking to yeol and me lately

_ [Sun 17:37]  _ dae: this is like a deja vu but its u this time

_ [Sun 17:37]  _ average sized idiot: it was worse with u two lol

_ [Sun 17:38]  _ dae: damn

_ [Sun 17:38]  _ dae: but hey im sure its nothing

_ [Sun 17:38]  _ dae: maybe hes stressed and ur not helping

_ [Sun 17:38]  _ dae: not gonna lie ur irritating as hell

_ [Sun 17:38]  _ average sized idiot: fuck you

_ [Sun 17:39]  _ dae: ;) 

_ [Sun 17:39]  _ average sized idiot: WHATEVER im gonna figure it out

_ [Sun 17:39]  _ dae: thats the spirit 

_ [Sun 17:39]  _ average sized idiot: see u later

_ [Sun 17:39]  _ average sized idiot: TALK TO YEOL

_ [Sun 17:39]  _ dae: yeah yeah

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 17:51]  _ Baekhyun: hey hyung

_ [Sun 17:51]  _ Minseok: Yo Baek

_ [Sun 17:51]  _ Baekhyun: do you ever talk to kyungsoo? 

_ [Sun 17:52]  _ Minseok: Uh

_ [Sun 17:52]  _ Minseok: Not regularly no

_ [Sun 17:52]  _ Minseok: He comes to the coffeeshop sometimes and we talk a little

_ [Sun 17:52]  _ Baekhyun: when was the last time he was there? 

_ [Sun 17:53]  _ Minseok: I don't know, two days ago? 

_ [Sun 17:53]  _ Minseok: Are you a detective now

_ [Sun 17:53]  _ Baekhyun: yes

_ [Sun 17:53]  _ Baekhyun: did he say anything? 

_ [Sun 17:53]  _ Baekhyun: like something unusual

_ [Sun 17:54]  _ Baekhyun: or did he look pissed or something 

_ [Sun 17:54]  _ Minseok: I don't think he was different? 

_ [Sun 17:54]  _ Minseok: I mean he was his normal brooding annoyed self

_ [Sun 17:54]  _ Minseok: What's going on Baek

_ [Sun 17:55]  _ Baekhyun: he hates me!!!!!!!!!! 

_ [Sun 17:55]  _ Minseok: Does he now

_ [Sun 17:55]  _ Minseok: What did you do

_ [Sun 17:55]  _ Baekhyun: hey i didnt do anything!! 

_ [Sun 17:55]  _ Baekhyun: rude

_ [Sun 17:55]  _ Baekhyun: why does everyone always think everythings my fault

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Minseok: It usually is

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Baekhyun: well………… 

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Baekhyun: MAYBE

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Baekhyun: anyway i dont think i did anything 

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Minseok: I guess he just hates you in general then

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Minseok: Not like that's so difficult anyway

_ [Sun 17:56]  _ Baekhyun: okay 

_ [Sun 17:57]  _ Baekhyun: alright

_ [Sun 17:57]  _ Baekhyun: GREAT

_ [Sun 17:57]  _ Baekhyun: you know what maybe i should tell luhan about that one time you broke his phone and pretended it was the cat

_ [Sun 17:57]  _ Minseok: I TAKE IT BACK I'M SORRY

_ [Sun 17:57]  _ Minseok: DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Baekhyun: mhmm

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Minseok: Come on Baekhyun you're great I'm just joking

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Minseok: Just a nice little joke between pals right :) 

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Baekhyun: MHM

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Baekhyun: give me free cake and i might consider forgiving u

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Minseok: I'll save you the biggest piece of caramel cake :) 

_ [Sun 17:58]  _ Baekhyun: deal :) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 21:11]  _ tall idiot: heeey

_ [Sun 21:11]  _ dae: oh

_ [Sun 21:11]  _ dae: i was just gonna text you

_ [Sun 21:11]  _ tall idiot: heh nice timing 

_ [Sun 21:12]  _ tall idiot: sooo

_ [Sun 21:12]  _ tall idiot: um

_ [Sun 21:12]  _ dae: yeaah

_ [Sun 21:12]  _ tall idiot: well

_ [Sun 21:12]  _ tall idiot: god why is this so awkward

_ [Sun 21:13]  _ dae: lmao i know right

_ [Sun 21:13]  _ dae: this is so not like us

_ [Sun 21:13]  _ tall idiot: to be fair weve never had a situation like this

_ [Sun 21:13]  _ dae: yeah

_ [Sun 21:13]  _ dae: sorry bout that

_ [Sun 21:13]  _ dae: feelings and shit am i right

_ [Sun 21:14]  _ tall idiot: no no!!!!! 

_ [Sun 21:14]  _ tall idiot: dont apologise i didnt mean that its bad

_ [Sun 21:14]  _ tall idiot: uh

_ [Sun 21:14]  _ tall idiot: anyway

_ [Sun 21:14]  _ tall idiot: theres this new pizza place near our campus

_ [Sun 21:14]  _ tall idiot: wanna go there after classes tomorrow maybe? 

_ [Sun 21:15]  _ tall idiot: we can talk about……this

_ [Sun 21:15]  _ dae: thats 

_ [Sun 21:15]  _ dae: a good idea yeah

_ [Sun 21:15]  _ dae: maybe we should do that

_ [Sun 21:15]  _ tall idiot: yeah alright

_ [Sun 21:16]  _ tall idiot: cool

_ [Sun 21:16]  _ tall idiot: ill meet u in front of ur class tomorrow then? 

_ [Sun 21:16]  _ dae: alright 

_ [Sun 21:16]  _ dae: got it

_ [Sun 21:17]  _ dae: that pizza place better not be super expensive

_ [Sun 21:17]  _ tall idiot: ha dont worry i invited u

_ [Sun 21:17]  _ tall idiot: my treat :) 

_ [Sun 21:17]  _ dae: nice

_ [Sun 21:17]  _ dae: :) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 21:18]  _ dae: hey uh given the circumstances, if yeol invited me to dinner does that count as a date

_ [Sun 21:24]  _ dae: baek? 

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 21:18]  _ yeollie: asfhsgsjjfkssh BAEKHYUN

_ [Sun 21:18]  _ yeollie: I THINK I JUST ASKED DAE OUT ON A DATE

  
  
  
  


_ [Sun 21:30]  _ Baekhyun: please someone save me from having to deal with IDIOTS

_ [Sun 21:30]  _ Minseok: lol

_ [Sun 21:30]  _ Joonmyeon: Do we even want to know what they did this time? n_n;;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very exciting chapter but we got a lot of talking i suppose!! im trying to find a good balance of including everyone but its hard
> 
> have I ever mentioned that i write 99% of this fic on the train cause i have to travel so much
> 
> also thanks everyone for commenting!! reading all the comments really makes me happy and motivates me to write more, you guys are the sweetest \\(^o^)/ <3


	11. [Mon 15:14] Baekhyun: i think im gonna cry

_ [Mon 10:02]  _ Nini: hey hunnie

_ [Mon 10:03]  _ Hunnie: wat

_ [Mon 10:03]  _ Nini: I kinda regret introducing joonmyeon to yixing

_ [Mon 10:03]  _ Hunnie: y

_ [Mon 10:03]  _ Nini: xing and i just finished dancing class

_ [Mon 10:04]  _ Nini: joonmyeon waited for him outside

_ [Mon 10:04]  _ Nini: I swear when they saw each other they started GLOWING

_ [Mon 10:04]  _ Nini: like full on anime

_ [Mon 10:04]  _ Nini: cherry blossoms flying around them

_ [Mon 10:04]  _ Nini: big uwu energy in the air

_ [Mon 10:05]  _ Hunnie: lol

_ [Mon 10:05]  _ Nini: it's kinda disturbing

_ [Mon 10:05]  _ Hunnie: it was ur idea tho

_ [Mon 10:05]  _ Hunnie: ur own fault

_ [Mon 10:06]  _ Nini: yeah fuck me

_ [Mon 10:06]  _ Hunnie: gladly ;))) 

_ [Mon 10:06]  _ Nini: oh come on we both know you're a bottom bitch

_ [Mon 10:06]  _ Hunnie: yea but ur bitch

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Nini: aww

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Hunnie: u comin home? 

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Nini: yeah

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Hunnie: i can make u forget all about dat uwu couple bullshit 

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Nini: I look forward to it

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Nini: see you in a bit :-)

_ [Mon 10:07]  _ Hunnie: :))))))))))) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Mon 12:34]  _ Minseok: You know I can recognize you right

_ [Mon 12:34]  _ Minseok: Sunglasses aren't really the best disguise

_ [Mon 12:36]  _ Kyungsoo: I don't know what you're talking about. 

_ [Mon 12:36]  _ Minseok: Oh come on Kyungsoo

_ [Mon 12:36]  _ Minseok: I know it's you sitting over there by the window

_ [Mon 12:37]  _ Minseok: Drinking a god damn caramel frappuccino

_ [Mon 12:37]  _ Minseok: Which you don't even like cause it's too sweet for you

_ [Mon 12:37]  _ Minseok: Stop pretending Kyungsoo I saw you looking over here

_ [Mon 12:38]  _ Minseok: If you don't stop ignoring me I'll tell Baekhyun that you're sitting here like a loner drinking his favorite drink

_ [Mon 12:38]  _ Kyungsoo: Fine, whatever. 

_ [Mon 12:38]  _ Kyungsoo: Yes, it's me. 

_ [Mon 12:39]  _ Kyungsoo: Sorry that I like your coffee shop I guess. 

_ [Mon 12:39]  _ Minseok: So you wanna tell me why you're hiding like this

_ [Mon 12:39]  _ Minseok: You trying to hide from Baek or what

_ [Mon 12:39]  _ Minseok: Newsflash, he's not here

_ [Mon 12:40]  _ Kyungsoo: It's none of your business. 

_ [Mon 12:40]  _ Kyungsoo: I'm leaving. 

_ [Mon 12:40]  _ Minseok: Cmon don't be like this

_ [Mon 12:43]  _ Minseok: Kyungsoo

_ [Mon 12:47]  _ Minseok: Why is everyone I know an idiot

  
  
  
  


_ [Mon 14:30]  _ yeollie: aaAAaaAaAAAAaaaAa

_ [Mon 14:30]  _ baekkie: ??? are u ok

_ [Mon 14:30]  _ yeollie: class is over in half an hour

_ [Mon 14:31]  _ baekkie: im aware? 

_ [Mon 14:31]  _ baekkie: u know we’re in the same class right

_ [Mon 14:31]  _ baekkie: and that im sitting two rows behind u

_ [Mon 14:31]  _ yeollie: shut up i kno

_ [Mon 14:31]  _ yeollie: im gonna meet dae after class

_ [Mon 14:31]  _ yeollie: to get some pizza

_ [Mon 14:32]  _ yeollie: and TALK

_ [Mon 14:32]  _ yeollie: aaAAAAH

_ [Mon 14:32]  _ baekkie: o shit!!!! its finally happening!!!! 

_ [Mon 14:32]  _ yeollie: help im nervous 

_ [Mon 14:32]  _ baekkie: u got this

_ [Mon 14:33]  _ baekkie: i bet dae is just as nervous

_ [Mon 14:33]  _ baekkie: itll be ok!! 

_ [Mon 14:33]  _ baekkie: hopefully 

_ [Mon 14:33]  _ baekkie: i cant deal with u two anymore

_ [Mon 14:33]  _ yeollie: hhdjskdlfks

_ [Mon 14:34]  _ yeollie: OK YEAH I GOT THIS

_ [Mon 14:34]  _ baekkie: tell me all about it ok?? 

_ [Mon 14:34]  _ yeollie: yeah yeah yeah

_ [Mon 14:34]  _ yeollie: PROF IS LOOKING I BETTER STOP

_ [Mon 14:34]  _ yeollie: TTYL

_ [Mon 14:34]  _ baekkie: okay good luck!! 

  
  
  
  


_ [Mon 15:05]  _ Baekhyun: hey hyung life sucks 

_ [Mon 15:05]  _ Minseok: Okay? 

_ [Mon 15:05]  _ Minseok: What's wrong 

_ [Mon 15:06]  _ Baekhyun: yeol and dae are finally talking about their relationship

_ [Mon 15:06]  _ Baekhyun: im sure itll go well and im happy for them

_ [Mon 15:06]  _ Baekhyun: but like

_ [Mon 15:06]  _ Baekhyun: joonmyeon is always with yixing

_ [Mon 15:06]  _ Baekhyun: and maybe they havent realized yet but theyre totally dating

_ [Mon 15:06]  _ Baekhyun: jongin and sehun are always all over each other anyway

_ [Mon 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: theyre probably fucking as we speak

_ [Mon 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: and you have luhan even if you dont see each other that much

_ [Mon 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: and here i am

_ [Mon 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: all alone

_ [Mon 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: because i guess its hard to love me

_ [Mon 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: and just when im starting to fall in love

_ [Mon 15:08]  _ Baekhyun: the guy i like suddenly hates me

_ [Mon 15:08]  _ Baekhyun: lmao i guess its because im ugly and annoying

_ [Mon 15:08]  _ Minseok: Baekhyun, no

_ [Mon 15:08]  _ Minseok: Don't say that

_ [Mon 15:08]  _ Minseok: I know we always tease you but you know it's never serious

_ [Mon 15:09]  _ Minseok: You're great 

_ [Mon 15:09]  _ Minseok: You're funny, you always make us laugh even when we're sad 

_ [Mon 15:09]  _ Minseok: And when any of us have any problems you're there for us

_ [Mon 15:09]  _ Minseok: Like you've been there for Yeol and Dae lately

_ [Mon 15:09]  _ Minseok: You're caring and sweet 

_ [Mon 15:09]  _ Minseok: And even the fact that you're always so loud is endearing

_ [Mon 15:10]  _ Minseok: And come on, you know just as well as I do that you're handsome

_ [Mon 15:10]  _ Minseok: You cute little puppy

_ [Mon 15:10]  _ Baekhyun: :’) 

_ [Mon 15:10]  _ Baekhyun: you think so? 

_ [Mon 15:10]  _ Minseok: Yes, yes I do

_ [Mon 15:10]  _ Baekhyun: then why doesnt kyungsoo like me

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Minseok: I really don't know what's going on with him 

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Minseok: But I'm sure it'll pass

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Minseok: Maybe he's stressed or something, we'll find out okay? 

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Minseok: It'll be alright

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Baekhyun: yeah

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Baekhyun: I hope so

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Baekhyun: I just dont wanna feel so lonely anymore

_ [Mon 15:11]  _ Baekhyun: it sucks

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: Oh Baekhyunie

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: You'll find your special someone

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: You won't be alone forever

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Baekhyun: i hope youre right

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: And don't forget that no matter what, we all love you okay

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: You're our friend and you're perfect the way you are

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: You know what, I can end my shift early

_ [Mon 15:12]  _ Minseok: There aren't that many customers anyway

_ [Mon 15:13]  _ Minseok: I'll come get you and we're gonna eat the biggest bowl of ice cream

_ [Mon 15:13]  _ Minseok: And watch bad movies

_ [Mon 15:13]  _ Minseok: Sound good? 

_ [Mon 15:13]  _ Baekhyun: hyuung

_ [Mon 15:13]  _ Baekhyun: youre the best

_ [Mon 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: i think im gonna cry

_ [Mon 15:14]  _ Minseok: I'll be there in a bit, you can let it all out

_ [Mon 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: thank you

_ [Mon 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: really

_ [Mon 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: i love you too hyung

_ [Mon 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: i might be lonely but at least i have the best friends in the world

_ [Mon 15:15]  _ Minseok: I can only agree with that

_ [Mon 15:15]  _ Minseok: <3

_ [Mon 15:15]  _ Baekhyun: <3

  
  
  
  


_ [Mon 21:24]  _ dae: so

_ [Mon 21:24]  _ dae: thank you for inviting me today

_ [Mon 21:24]  _ dae: it was fun

_ [Mon 21:24]  _ dae: im glad i finally got to see you again :) 

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ tall idiot: :) 

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ tall idiot: me too

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ tall idiot : and from now on you'll get to see me every day

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ tall idiot: if you want it or not

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ dae: trust me, i want it

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ tall idiot: :) 

_ [Mon 21:25]  _ dae: :) 

_ [Mon 21:26]  _ dae: since you invited me today

_ [Mon 21:26]  _ dae: wanna go to the bbq place near my place tomorrow? 

_ [Mon 21:26]  _ dae: my treat? 

_ [Mon 21:26]  _ tall idiot: are you inviting me on a date right now? ;) 

_ [Mon 21:26]  _ dae: yes i am you big dumbo

_ [Mon 21:27]  _ tall idiot: well id love to 

_ [Mon 21:27]  _ dae: okay :) 

_ [Mon 21:27]  _ tall idiot: :) 

_ [Mon 21:27]  _ dae: :))) 

_ [Mon 21:27]  _ tall idiot: :))) 

 

[User dae changed User tall idiot's name to my tall idiot] 

 

[User my tall idiot changed User dae’s name to daebae] 

 

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ my tall idiot: :D

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ daebae: oh my god

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ daebae: we're ridiculous, arent we

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ my tall idiot: only a lil bit

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ my tall idiot: i dont mind being ridiculous if its with u

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ daebae: <3

_ [Mon 21:29]  _ my tall idiot: <3

  
  
  
  


[Jongdae added Chanyeol to the chat] 

 

[Jongdae added Baekhyun to the chat] 

 

[User Jongdae changed User Chanyeol’s name to coolyeol] 

 

[User Jongdae changed User Baekhyun’s name to BAEkhyunie] 

 

[User Jongdae changed User Jongdae’s name to jongdaemn] 

 

_ [Mon 21:53]  _ BAEkhyunie: woah

_ [Mon 21:53]  _ jongdaemn: BFF GROUP REVIVAL

_ [Mon 21:53]  _ coolyeol: !!!! 

_ [Mon 21:53]  _ coolyeol: if baek even wants to be in a group with the 2 of us now lol 

_ [Mon 21:53]  _ BAEkhyunie: GUYS

_ [Mon 21:53]  _ BAEkhyunie: DOES THIS MEAN

_ [Mon 21:54]  _ jongdaemn: yes!!!!!!! 

_ [Mon 21:54]  _ coolyeol: we decided to try dating :) 

_ [Mon 21:54]  _ BAEkhyunie: oh my god

_ [Mon 21:54]  _ BAEkhyunie: fucking FINALLY

_ [Mon 21:54]  _ coolyeol: haha

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ jongdaemn: yeah sorry for being so dumb lol

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ BAEkhyunie: YOU STRESSED ME TF OUT

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ BAEkhyunie: FOR WEEKS

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ BAEkhyunie: you dumbasses u cant just be like ‘lol’ and everythings fine

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ BAEkhyunie: I demand mountains of food to compensate for all the agony

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ coolyeol: stop being dramatic 

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ jongdaemn: yeah u tell him yeollie

_ [Mon 21:55]  _ coolyeol: :) 

_ [Mon 21:56]  _ jongdaemn: :)

_ [Mon 21:56]  _ BAEkhyunie: oh gross

_ [Mon 21:56]  _ BAEkhyunie: please go back to hating each other thanks

_ [Mon 21:56]  _ BAEkhyunie: i dont think i can handle my best friends dating

_ [Mon 21:56]  _ coolyeol: sucks to be u

_ [Mon 21:56]  _ jongdaemn: from now on everytime the three of us hang out youll be the third wheel

 

[User BAEkhyunie has left the group] 

 

[jongdaemn added BAEkhyunie to the group] 

 

_ [Mon 21:57]  _ jongdaemn: no

_ [Mon 21:57]  _ coolyeol: ur stuck with us

_ [Mon 21:57]  _ BAEkhyunie: fuck u guys

_ [Mon 21:57]  _ jongdaemn: yeah yeah yeah whatever

_ [Mon 21:57]  _ jongdaemn: im glad we're together again

_ [Mon 21:57]  _ coolyeol: me too

_ [Mon 21:58]  _ jongdaemn: <3

_ [Mon 21:58]  _ coolyeol: <3

_ [Mon 22:00]  _ jongdaemn: this is a friendship heart get ur ass over here baek

_ [Mon 22:00]  _ BAEkhyunie: alright fine!! 

_ [Mon 22:01]  _ BAEkhyunie: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHENYEOL IS FINALLY REAL wow u guys so much is happening in this chapter
> 
> also the formatting is all over the place in this fic im so sorry aha
> 
> btw everyone i KNOW im late but yall like exos comeback?? i just bought the album like two weeks ago and its so good!!! what are ur fav tracks?? i really love gravity and oasis and 24/7 and ooh la la la and tempo and EVERYTHING
> 
> good stuff yall


	12. [Wed 15:23] Jongin: lol

_ [Tue 09:16]  _ Baekhyun: hi soo!!! 

_ [Tue 09:16]  _ Baekhyun: i saw this cute video of a penguin on twitter yesterday

_ [Tue 09:16]  _ Baekhyun: he was so tiny but be kept chasing the other penguins

_ [Tue 09:17]  _ Baekhyun: it reminded me of you hahaha!!!!! 

_ [Tue 09:17]  _ Baekhyun: ya know cause youre small!!!!!!! 

_ [Tue 09:17]  _ Baekhyun: come on this is no fun if you keep ignoring me

_ [Tue 09:17]  _ Baekhyun: youre mean :(

_ [Tue 09:17]  _ Baekhyun: what did i doooooo

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:43]  _ Joonmyeon: Hi Kyungsoo! ^^

_ [Tue 09:43]  _ Joonmyeon: Since our morning classes are close to each other, do you want to eat lunch together? :3

_ [Tue 09:44]  _ Kyungsoo: Sure, sounds good.

_ [Tue 09:44]  _ Joonmyeon: Great! I'll come to your class later then!

_ [Tue 09:44]  _ Kyungsoo: Got it, I'll wait for you. 

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:44]  _ Baekhyun: i cAN SEE THAT YOURE ONLINE KYUNGSOO

_ [Tue 09:45]  _ Baekhyun: TALKING TO JOONMYEON HUH

_ [Tue 09:45]  _ Baekhyun: thats rude joonmyeon is so much more lame than i am

_ [Tue 09:45]  _ Baekhyun: ((dont tell him i said that)) 

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:46]  _ Kyungsoo: Baekhyun just called you lame. 

_ [Tue 09:46]  _ Joonmyeon: Oh, how mean! ;___;

_ [Tue 09:46]  _ Joonmyeon: He always does that, I know he doesn't mean it though! *u*

_ [Tue 09:47]  _ Joonmyeon: Wait, does that mean you're talking to him again? @w@

_ [Tue 09:47]  _ Kyungsoo: He just texted me. 

_ [Tue 09:47]  _ Kyungsoo: Doesn't mean I replied. 

_ [Tue 09:47]  _ Joonmyeon: I still don't know what's going on but don't you think you're being childish? >w>

_ [Tue 09:48]  _ Kyungsoo: ...No. 

_ [Tue 09:48]  _ Joonmyeon: Not so sure yourself eh? >:3

_ [Tue 09:48]  _ Kyungsoo: He was right, you suck. 

_ [Tue 09:48]  _ Joonmyeon: Hey! >0<

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:48]  _ Baekhyun: youre still online soo come on

_ [Tue 09:49]  _ Baekhyun: at least dont be so obvious when ur ignoring me

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:50]  _ Joonmyeon: So I'm lame, huh? n_n

_ [Tue 09:50]  _ Baekhyun: hfjsiaggahkdidjsjsnbdb UM

_ [Tue 09:50]  _ Baekhyun: nooOO

_ [Tue 09:50]  _ Baekhyun: i NEVER said that idk what ur talking about

_ [Tue 09:51]  _ Baekhyun: wait hold on how do u actually know that

_ [Tue 09:51]  _ Joonmyeon: Kyungsoo told me you called me lame! ^__~

_ [Tue 09:51]  _ Baekhyun: W H A T

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:52]  _ Baekhyun: SO U ACTUALLY DO READ MY MESSAGES

_ [Tue 09:52]  _ Baekhyun: KYUNGSOO

_ [Tue 09:52]  _ Baekhyun: joonmyeon fkn exposed you

_ [Tue 09:53]  _ Baekhyun: get rekt bro

_ [Tue 09:53]  _ Baekhyun: joonmyeon spilling the tea

_ [Tue 09:53]  _ Baekhyun: and the tea is SCALDING

_ [Tue 09:54]  _ Baekhyun: ur all like oooh baekhyun im not talking to u but im talking about u behind ur back

_ [Tue 09:54]  _ Baekhyun: like weird flex but ok my dude

_ [Tue 09:54]  _ Kyungsoo: Are you done with all your 2018 memes? 

_ [Tue 09:54]  _ Baekhyun: K YUN GS OO

_ [Tue 09:55]  _ Baekhyun: THE RE U FKN  ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_ [Tue 09:55]  _ Baekhyun: hEYY

  
  
  
  


_ [Tue 09:56]  _ Kyungsoo: I need better friends. 

_ [Tue 09:57]  _ Minseok: Amen to that brother

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


[Sehun added Jongin, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae  and Minseok to the group] 

 

_ [Wed 15:05]  _ Sehun: idc wat u say im tired of talking in like 10 diff groupchats just to reach u all

_ [Wed 15:05]  _ Sehun: so we gon chat here

_ [Wed 15:06]  _ Joonmyeon: That’s a great idea Sehunnie! *w*

_ [Wed 15:06]  _ Sehun: thanx i knew u wld appreciate me

_ [Wed 15:06]  _ Chanyeol: wat

_ [Wed 15:06]  _ Sehun: joonmyeon add ur boo

_ [Wed 15:07]  _ Sehun: & some1 add baekhyuns not boyfriend/boyfriend/watever the fuck

_ [Wed 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: UM

_ [Wed 15:07]  _ Baekhyun: wait HES NOT MY BF STOP

_ [Wed 15:07]  _ Minseok: Shut up Baekhyun no one cares

 

[Minseok added Kyungsoo to the group] 

[Joonmyeon added Yixing to the group] 

 

_ [Wed 15:08]  _ Yixing: oh, what's this? :3

_ [Wed 15:08]  _ Joonmyeon: Hi Xingie! ^w^ 

_ [Wed 15:08]  _ Yixing: heyy myeonie~ *O* 

_ [Wed 15:08]  _ Jongdae: gross

_ [Wed 15:08]  _ Jongin: cute

_ [Wed 15:09]  _ Sehun: dis is a chat for our kool inner circle

_ [Wed 15:09]  _ Kyungsoo: Um. 

_ [Wed 15:09]  _ Kyungsoo: Why am I here. 

_ [Wed 15:09]  _ Jongin: hi you must be kyungsoo! I'm jongin and unfortunately friends with all of these idiots

_ [Wed 15:09]  _ Kyungsoo: Same. 

_ [Wed 15:10]  _ Sehun: hey ksoo im sehun im jongins sexy slut and the hot one in dis group 

_ [Wed 15:10]  _ Kyungsoo: Uh. Nice to meet you? 

_ [Wed 15:10]  _ Chanyeol: hes also the king of afwul grammar

_ [Wed 15:10]  _ Jongdae: says the one who cant spell 

_ [Wed 15:11]  _ Chanyeol: u love me anyway :) 

_ [Wed 15:11]  _ Jongdae: :) 

_ [Wed 15:11]  _ Minseok: Sehun did you really have to create a group full of gross couples

_ [Wed 15:11]  _ Sehun: u wanna add luhan & be gross too? 

_ [Wed 15:11]  _ Minseok: Yeah no thanks

_ [Wed 15:12]  _ Joonmyeon: I think this is a cute group chat ^^

_ [Wed 15:12]  _ Yixing: I agree :3

_ [Wed 15:12]  _ Sehun: ya thats cuz i made it

_ [Wed 15:12]  _ Jongdae: now only baekhyun and kyungsoo need to get their shit together :) 

_ [Wed 15:13]  _ Kyungsoo: ... 

_ [Wed 15:13]  _ Kyungsoo: Stop. 

_ [Wed 15:13]  _ Chanyeol: speaking of baekhyun hes oddly quiet for someone whos lurking in chat

_ [Wed 15:13]  _ Minseok: I wonder why

_ [Wed 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: um

_ [Wed 15:14]  _ Baekhyun: hi? 

 

[Kyungsoo left the group] 

[Sehun added Kyungsoo to the group] 

 

_ [Wed 15:15]  _ Sehun: no

_ [Wed 15:15]  _ Kyungsoo: What the fuck? 

_ [Wed 15:15]  _ Sehun: idc if u have beef or watevs with baek u have other friends dont b a dick

_ [Wed 15:16]  _ Jongin: sehun be nice!!

_ [Wed 15:16]  _ Jongdae: oh damn

_ [Wed 15:16]  _ Chanyeol: savage

_ [Wed 15:16]  _ Kyungsoo: Fine, whatever. 

_ [Wed 15:16]  _ Kyungsoo: Don't expect me to talk much though.

_ [Wed 15:16]  _ Minseok: Same

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Baekhyun: ANYWAY why did u add us all anyway sehun

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Jongin: nice topic change hyung

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Sehun: ya so yall better listen

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Sehun: this friday my dude seungri is gonna throw a massive party

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Sehun: like, fkn huge

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Sehun: dude has a pool and all dat

_ [Wed 15:17]  _ Sehun: i kno weve all been very stressed lately so we gon party 

_ [Wed 15:18]  _ Sehun: all of us

_ [Wed 15:18]  _ Sehun: like CRAZY

_ [Wed 15:18]  _ Jongdae: this is just an excuse to get drunk isnt it

_ [Wed 15:18]  _ Sehun: ya but like

_ [Wed 15:18]  _ Sehun: we gon get drunk TOGETHER

_ [Wed 15:18]  _ Sehun: have the time of our lives

_ [Wed 15:19]  _ Chanyeol: well im down

_ [Wed 15:19]  _ Minseok: Sure, I got nothing better to do anyway

_ [Wed 15:19]  _ Sehun: nice

_ [Wed 15:19]  _ Sehun: nini & i are def comin too 

_ [Wed 15:19]  _ Jongin: obviously 

_ [Wed 15:19]  _ Yixing: joonmyeon and I wanted to go out for dinner on friday anyway, so we can come together afterwards! °v°

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Yixing: is that okay, myeonie? ×o×

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Joonmyeon: Yes! That sounds like fun! ^__^

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Kyungsoo: Hmm. 

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Sehun: kool

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Jongdae: ill come with yeol 

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Jongdae: and we're gonna drag baek with us

_ [Wed 15:20]  _ Baekhyun: you dont need to drag me, ill come with u… 

_ [Wed 15:21]  _ Minseok: Kyungsoo? 

_ [Wed 15:21]  _ Kyungsoo: I don't want to but I don't really get to decide that, do I? 

_ [Wed 15:21]  _ Sehun: no

_ [Wed 15:21]  _ Sehun: i kno where u live so if u try to hide ill come get u

_ [Wed 15:21]  _ Chanyeol: thats really creepy dude

_ [Wed 15:21]  _ Kyungsoo: How do you know where I live… 

_ [Wed 15:22]  _ Sehun: baek told us basically everything about u cause hes so obsessed with u

_ [Wed 15:22]  _ Baekhyun: HAHAHA FUNNY JOKE SEHUN!!!! 

_ [Wed 15:22]  _ Baekhyun: YOURE HILARIOUS

_ [Wed 15:22]  _ Jongdae: lol

_ [Wed 15:22]  _ Chanyeol: wow baek

_ [Wed 15:23]  _ Kyungsoo: Okay… 

_ [Wed 15:23]  _ Minseok: What a bunch of dysfunctional adults

_ [Wed 15:23]  _ Jongin: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE IM NOT DEAD god this story is such a mess i literally abandoned all formatting idk where this is going 
> 
> but yeah im super swamped with assignments right now i have no time to write...but i managed to put this together because i feel bad for not updating in so long!!
> 
> anyway i love writing sehun like this its so much fun is writing style is ridiculous


End file.
